<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冒險守則 by augusttheking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378864">冒險守則</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/augusttheking/pseuds/augusttheking'>augusttheking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters to be added as the story proceed, Everyone is an adventurer, Fantasy AU, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/augusttheking/pseuds/augusttheking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"就是這個！上個月來我家旅店休息的冒險者說的那條古老王國國王的項鍊！"<br/>"沒想到這麼神奇的東西竟然就在附近，太離奇了。"<br/>"恩恩那是因為歌謠唱錯了嘛！東邊跟西邊雖然只差一個字，但是距離可差遠的！如果不是那位先生描述的景象跟我們的秘密基地那麼像，我也不會發覺的。"<br/>一面說的同時少年從包包裡拿出一個大的玻璃罐，他用短刀把項鍊挑起來，謹慎的裝進罐子裡。<br/>"好了！大冒險家及川先生的第一件戰利品！古老王國國王的項鍊！到手！"<br/>他興奮的說，少年清亮的聲音和飛天怪頭拍動耳朵的聲音一同在通道內反射。<br/>"笨蛋川不要那麼大聲！"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>跑團風奇幻世界AU，任性妄為的產物。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basically Aoba Johsai Boys fooling around together, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>跑團風奇幻世界AU，任性妄為的產物，大家都是冒險者相關行業，最接近排球的東西大概是魔法手榴彈。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"咿咿咿為什麼這個傢伙還不倒阿！！！"<br/>
"笨蛋川你做了甚麼！"<br/>
"他的頭明明斷了啊！"<br/>
"你的腦才丟了吧！那是殭屍啊！"<br/>
"殭屍頭斷了也該死了啊！"<br/>
尖叫著的少年手裡拿著一支火把，昏橙的火光照出一座凹凸粗糙的通道，一具無頭屍斷了一條腿，張開雙臂狗爬腳跳地向火光衝過來，旁邊斷頭從耳朵的位置伸長出一對翅膀跟著飛撲。少年另一隻手拿著一把短刀，三步併兩步的一面揮著火把一面向後跑，無奈很快就撞到一面石壁。突然間一個穿著銀白色胸甲的少年從上方跳到火把少年和殭屍中間，帶著一面對他來說有點太大的盾牌和一把短劍，把盾牌架在地上。<br/>
"小岩你怎麼--"<br/>
"快點！你不是帶著那些甚麼煉金材料嗎？"<br/>
"......啊！好！你等我！"<br/>
跳下來的少年拿著盾牌短劍擋著無頭屍和飛天頭。舉火把的少年經由提醒才想起甚麼似的，蹲在石壁前面，從背後的包包裡拿出幾罐隱隱發出螢光的液體和幾包不明粉末。他又拿出一個空瓶，慌亂的混著幾種液體，手裡抓了一把粉末。<br/>
"小岩！"<br/>
舉盾的少年聽見馬上向旁邊退了一步，移開盾牌，後面的少年把塞入粉末的玻璃瓶用力往本來撞在盾牌上一下子失去重心的無頭屍砸過去。玻璃瓶碎在無頭屍的背上，伴隨一陣閃光，亮黃色的火焰包圍無頭屍熊熊燒起來。無頭屍仍掙扎著想往前衝，但是煉金術的火焰比一般火焰溫度更高燒得更快，很快那些勉強支持著的肌肉組織紛紛被燒光，無以為繼只能垮在兩人面前。飛天怪頭仍在上面活動，時不時飛下來想咬。舉盾的少年深深吸一口氣，算準它又飛下來那瞬間用手上的短劍一把把它釘在石壁上，它仍掙扎著，但是從眼珠子穿過去的短劍深深卡在石壁當中，它只能拍著耳朵扭動，沒有任何辦法。<br/>
"小岩好厲害！竟然刺得那麼深！力氣好大！哀不要打我--"<br/>
"看到奇怪的東西就想撿，就該讓那隻殭屍把你吃掉！傻子川！"<br/>
"哀小岩怎麼捨得--嗚--"<br/>
一陣混亂後，兩人平靜下來。煉金火燒得差不多，無頭屍只剩下一片灰燼，在灰燼當中有一小片反射火把光線的亮光。少年們圍著灰燼蹲下來，被打的那位用短刀把灰燼推開，入眼的是一顆鑲在金項鍊上的藍色寶石，寶石有人眼珠那麼大，除了藍光，深處似乎還隱隱發著不可言說的銀色光芒。<br/>
"就是這個！上個月來我家旅店休息的冒險者說的那條古老王國國王的項鍊！"<br/>
"沒想到這麼神奇的東西竟然就在附近，太離奇了。"<br/>
"恩恩那是因為歌謠唱錯了嘛！東邊跟西邊雖然只差一個字，但是距離可差遠的！如果不是那位先生描述的景象跟我們的秘密基地那麼像，我也不會發覺的。"<br/>
一面說的同時少年從包包裡拿出一個大的玻璃罐，他用短刀把項鍊挑起來，謹慎的裝進罐子裡。<br/>
"好了！大冒險家及川先生的第一件戰利品！古老王國國王的項鍊！到手！"<br/>
他興奮的說，少年清亮的聲音和飛天怪頭拍動耳朵的聲音一同在通道內反射。<br/>
"笨蛋川不要那麼大聲！"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 確保水源(1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花卷貴大，站在叢林層層疊疊不知深幾許的腐葉上，用腳把昨晚的營火踩熄，想念著自家柔軟的床和乾爽的棉被。及川拿著指南針和日晷，趁著難得的日光急躁地反覆對照，不時蹲下比對攤在地上的地形紀錄。岩泉一如往常支著那把大劍，靠在樹幹邊，眼睛雖然閉著，花卷知道岩泉隨時都處於戒備狀態，在這座混亂的叢林，這種謹慎是生與死的差別。花卷收拾完臨時營地便湊到及川旁邊，及川蹲著拿筆在地形圖上比著方位，這是及川自己描繪的紀錄，沒用上時都包在厚厚的油紙布李，在叢林這種地方沒有完整的製圖工具，但是這份地圖非常細緻，邊邊角角還寫滿各種推測，及川在地形圖旁轉著各個方位都看了一次，又瞇著眼拿起望遠鏡看向太陽的方向。<br/>"不妙？"<br/>"恩亨才沒有，相反。"<br/>及川指向太陽，花卷順著看過去。<br/>"及川你早餐沒吃血糖不夠？眼花也不能直視太陽阿。"<br/>"不是啦，下面，太陽下面！"<br/>"恩......啊！那個！"<br/>"是的！詩歌提到巨蛙棲息的山頭！入口應該就在那座山南面，很近了。"<br/>花卷一手擋著陽光另一手掏出望遠鏡，瞇著眼睛。在這一片綠得膩人的溼熱叢林中，那座山第一眼看起來跟旁邊其他山丘並沒有太大的不同，但是再仔細看，在半山腰往上的位置有塊突兀的赤紅色土丘，從這個角度看過去剛好像是一支坐臥著地青蛙張著眼睛，因為距離很遠，看起來像無死角的俯瞰這片叢林。<br/>"沒想到誤打誤撞竟然找到了，"<br/>"才沒有誤打誤撞，及川先生怎麼會帶著同伴在叢林裡亂竄呢！"<br/>"唉沒有要批評的意思，但是這裡好幾天才難得有太陽，霧氣又這麼濃，也只能亂竄嘛。"<br/>"區區霧氣不能阻擋及川先生！"<br/>及川插著腰仰天宣告，陽光灑在他身上，好像最近流行的彩色大眾冒險書的卷尾插畫，通常是冒險家找到傳說中的寶物並打敗邪惡的壞人的故事，他們這種迷路了一個半月好不容易撞上正確路線的故事大概不會被寫成故事吧，花卷想。<br/>"沒辦法再前進了。"<br/>"哇！松川你不要突然發話，嚇死人了，我還以為又遇到那個會模仿聲音的怪鳥。"<br/>花卷壓著胸口深呼吸緩解心跳，總是太陽沒出來就到附近採集藥草的松川腳步很輕，只有些微落葉摩擦的聲音，花卷已經習慣早上醒來營地總是少一個人，但是還是很難習慣松川每天的登場時機。岩泉曾經說還是不要習慣得好，被嚇一百次總比一次大意划算。<br/>"阿松你說甚麼呢！好不容易找到了阿，我敢說我們一定是第一批正確解讀那首歌而且找到巨蛙棲息的山頭的冒險者，趁現在一口氣過去我們就能搶先拿到--"<br/>"補給撐不到回程，那還是最樂觀的估計。而且接下來就是熱雨季，我們沒有能夠應付熱雨季的物資。"<br/>松川一面把腰間的藥草罐裝進行囊一面說，語氣非常冷靜，好像說的並不是他們可能會死在叢林裡這種生死存亡的事情，在叢林這兩個月，花卷大概可以想像死在叢林的悽慘程度，可能會全身黏膩不堪，又渴又餓，忍不住跳下水里然後被奇異的蟲魚分食這種死法，說不定還會有奇怪的魔法生物，阿，家裡的床太舒服了，花卷的心思又繞回乾爽的被單上。<br/>"區區蚊蟲--"<br/>"不要任性了及川。"<br/>岩泉支起身體走向及川，他彎腰拿起地形紀錄，遞給及川。<br/>"小岩我們明明可以！只要到入口就好！到了入口再折返！"<br/>"白癡川，你想當手拿地圖被後輩感恩的說'前輩的成果我就收下了'的白骨嗎！接下來是熱雨季，其他人也不會冒險在那種氣候進來。我們已經有更詳細的地形路線，完全可以準備更完善再進來！"<br/>"嗚......"<br/>"好啦好啦，我敢說我們絕對是第一批走到這裡的冒險者，那份詩歌的翻譯可是我用一份上好的煙草賄賂教授拿到的，及川你就不要緊張了。"<br/>花卷上前打圓場。其實不只是賄賂，自從及川把採集到的詩歌寄給他，他可是安排了整整兩周各種巧遇各種鋪陳釣足教授的胃口後教授才答應幫他翻譯，箇中種種困難不足為外人道 - 不過還是比不上在叢林這兩個月。<br/>"說不定我們會在路邊找到乾淨的水源或是可以攜帶的果實--"<br/>岩泉舉起大劍，還收在鞘中的劍雖然看不到劍鋒，砸下來大概還是很痛的。花卷看到及川閃著淚光默默地開始規劃返航路線，那把劍一定很痛。</p><p>占邦叢林，一個化外之地，就算在傅魯大陸這麼一個充滿秘密的地方都顯得特別神秘。人類從未停止探索過周遭各種神祕現象，這是無法抵抗的本性，傅魯大陸層層疊疊，一個遺跡下面還有另一個遺跡。花卷貴大從小就對這片大陸各種古文明遺跡充滿好奇，也嚮往親自在遺跡中發現新事物-或著該說是古舊遺物-的刺激。為此，在家族的反對之下他選了歷史專業。花卷並不是第一次跟著及川岩泉到處走，作為正經的史學大學生，他藉著實地考察的名義跟著這二人組好幾次了。埋首文獻哪有親自參與紀錄有意思！然而也總有辛苦的讓他想念自家床鋪的時刻，有時候他會想自己能活到現在挺不可思議的，像是現在。<br/>自從決定返航，他們在林裡走了兩天終於到占邦叢林最重要的大河。四人搭起當初進叢林時準備的小舟，順流而下，以叢林邊界的小鎮為目標移動。然而占邦叢林的河和花卷老家那種平緩盛大夏天可以辦划船比賽的河川不同，這裡的河看不見底，不知深淺，看進去只有和旁邊叢林一樣膩眼的綠，分不清是青苔還是汙泥。他們才航行半天，已經遇上一群食人魚，必須用身上帶著的肉乾誘導魚群遠離小船，遇上鱷魚還得停靠在岸邊，步行遠離再開始航行，眾多種類不明的蚊蟲就更不用說了。然而最麻煩的還是這條河。因為河水黏稠流速緩慢，他們必須輪流划槳，為了防蟲，衣服不能脫，熱個半死汗流洽背 - <br/>"水要省著點喝，這條河水太髒了，不能用。"<br/>松川說，沒有人會質疑松川的判斷。<br/>"連你那個淨化器都沒辦法嗎？"<br/>及川問。松川有一個可以淨化液體的魔壺，多次拯救團隊於滅團危機之前。<br/>"太耗時了，我不信任這裡的植物，雨季快到了，它們很興奮，停下來的次數越少越好。"<br/>"活躍的植物！難道是變異蘑菇？"<br/>"噁，切開來還會各自移動再生，太麻煩了。"<br/>岩泉划著槳皺眉，另一邊及川興奮的纏著松川。<br/>"是哪種變異？這裡的氣候應該有不少菌類，藤蔓類的我沒有遇到但是聽黑尾提過，不過藤蔓類就需要更強大的魔法支撐了，聽說它們的構造不像菌類那麼容易被魔法驅動，阿松阿松你覺得這裡會是哪種？"<br/>"那些氣根太密。"<br/>松川頭點像岸邊，花卷順向看過去，河岸兩邊都有非常粗壯的榕樹，這些榕樹一棵棵間隔一段距離，看起來像是各自有領地，氣根垂下來遮住叢林更深處的樣貌。<br/>"哇，這麼一說是蠻嚇人的。不過照理來說我們離遺跡越來越遠，變異的植物應該不多吧？"<br/>花卷說，通常離遺跡越近動植物越容易被遺跡內的魔法影響，造成各種奇怪的異變。這次兩個月都還沒能走到遺跡入口，並沒有遇上太多奇怪的變異動植物，倒是有遇上一些奇怪的昆蟲，但是花卷無法判斷那到底是魔法變異還是這裡環境特有的品種。<br/>"不要大意的好。"<br/>松川沒有多說，花卷拿起手上的水壺，心裡掙扎了一會，還是心懷遺憾的喝了一小口。</p><p>水還是不夠用了。<br/>"恩...前方五百公尺有一個看起來可以靠岸的地方。"<br/>及川說，把望遠鏡遞給松川，松川點了點頭，於是四人就在那邊靠岸。日常分組，松川負責操作他的魔壺淨化河水，岩泉護衛，及川和花卷負責在附近找一些可以吃的果實順便打打獵，乾糧太寶貴，周遭有可食用動植物時優先。<br/>"我記得那個好像可以吃？"<br/>花卷指著一串深紫色的果實。<br/>"可以，我們前兩周吃過，就是有點酸阿。"<br/>"這時候有蜂蜜就好了。"<br/>"你這享受過頭的少爺。"<br/>"呿你明明也喜歡，別以為我沒看到你還帶蜂蜜。"<br/>"那是藥用！藥用！不是調味料這麼奢侈的用法！"<br/>及川一面說一面小心地把果實採下來。被迫返航那一天及川看起來很低落，但是在岩泉的威壓之下很快就振作起來。他們又採了點果實，走著走著，聽到周圍有草木竄動的聲音，花卷很快把揹著的獵槍舉到胸前，食物來了。<br/>飛禽走獸，沒有甚麼是不能吃的，少爺花卷在第一次冒險時就學到這個永世不變的真理。<br/>及川沒有拿槍套內的左輪，只摸著腰間的鐵鏢。周邊霧氣漸濃，是從叢林深處飄來的霧氣。<br/>"不太對勁，河在後面，霧怎麼是這個方向。"<br/>及川這麼說花卷也覺得這不太尋常，他定眼看周遭，乍看之下這裡只是普通的叢林，草木繁茂陰濕，地上鋪滿腐葉，樹木藤蔓佈滿上空，簡直像個屋頂。但是細看樹木排列的方式，花卷覺得有些眼熟，不知道在哪本期刊上看過類似的建築排列風格。東西移動摩擦枝葉的聲音越來越近，聽起來不像是落單可以打來做肉乾的數量。</p><p>"這些夠了嗎？"<br/>岩泉提著三大袋裝滿的牛皮水袋，一個個束緊，放上小舟後轉頭問拿著一個深鐵色刻滿紋飾的水壺的松川。松川淨空壺內的液體，用布巾把魔壺包好放進自己的後背袋。<br/>"省著點應該夠用兩天。"<br/>"繼續熬夜趕？"<br/>"盡量吧，抱歉，一開始錯估整趟行程的規模，把你們搞的這麼狼狽。"<br/>"是我和及川希望盡量輕裝的，沒事。"<br/>"還沒真正進入被魔法影響的範圍，下次進來要怎麼準備也很難估。"<br/>"嘛，沒人知道，所以才有意思。"<br/>岩泉站在小舟內抬頭回給一個略帶興奮的笑容，視線往松川身後看，表情立刻沉下來。 <br/>"這霧太濃了吧？"<br/>松川回頭，沒注意到的時刻叢林已經布滿濃霧，視線不足十公尺，在枝葉氣根的遮擋下勉強只能看到三層。然後是一陣腳步聲，和及川的喊叫。<br/>"準備移動！有猴群！"<br/>及川和花卷狂奔出樹叢，後面跟著一群在樹頂上攀爬跳躍的獼猴，灰色的皮毛把僅有的一點陽光都擋住，缺乏陽光下看著有點黑，四肢尾巴並用，靈活地嚇人。<br/>松川抓緊小舟，等到及川和花卷跳上來自己用力一推，然後翻身上船。岩泉已經開始划槳。花卷還握著獵槍，及川也把左輪摸出來。這段河道狹窄，樹枝遮頂，猴群們在他們頭上盪來盪去對他們扔石頭，花卷瞄準一隻準備跳下來的猴子，正中它抓著樹枝的腳，成功使它落入河中，旁邊及川也成功阻止幾隻搬著樹幹想砸的猴群。<br/>"你們做了甚麼讓猴子這麼火！"<br/>岩泉邊划槳邊吼。<br/>"沒有！小卷可以作證！我甚麼都還沒做！"<br/>及川邊瞄準另一隻準備登船的猴子邊吼回去， 然後，一陣猴雨。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 確保水源(2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一隻特別凶猛的猴子降落在花卷背上，猛抓他的頭髮。花卷奮力前後搖晃想把猴子甩下來，那隻猴子尾巴一掃纏住花卷的脖子，他用手試圖解開那絨毛尾巴，猴爪在他的臉上亂揮，他只能把手用來擋住猴子的進攻，絨毛尾巴緊緊纏住他的脖子，本來溼氣重的空氣又更難乎進。<br/>"趴下！"<br/>岩泉大喊，所有人聞聲臥倒，岩泉揮著槳把還搞不清楚狀況的猴子們揮落水面，花卷頭上那隻被槳掃過去，尾巴扯著花卷往船外，花卷趁機掰開尾巴，那隻猴子終於落水，但是又有幾隻猴子跳下來，岩泉繼續橫掃。<br/>"阿阿怎麼辦隊長？這麼多甩不開阿！"<br/>花卷用手護著頭頂，旁邊及川也趴倒在船底，以防被岩泉波及。<br/>"這種時候就叫隊長，尊重呢！"<br/>"隊長，甩不開，流速太慢了。"<br/>"阿松不要連你也這樣......"<br/>"這些猴子還會從河裡爬上來，笨蛋川！"<br/>岩泉說的沒錯，那些掉下河裡的猴子們有些再度翻回船上，松川和花卷在船緣搬開幾隻指頭幾根尾巴。其他沒有翻上來的猴子把船往岸邊推，岩泉見狀趕去戳開那些猴子，花卷拿起獵槍用槍托也砸開幾隻，但是數量實在太多，很快船就被堆到了岸邊，猴群隨即開始把他們往船外扯。花卷搬著船緣，雙腳被數隻猴子扯著向外拖。<br/>"恩......小岩，先不要打了，反正我們四個是趕不跑這群臭猴子的。"<br/>岩泉聽了有些賭氣地用槳拍走兩隻猴子。<br/>"我們沒有淹死在河裡，沒有被抓瞎 - "<br/>花卷看了肩膀上數條爪痕。<br/>"-他們也沒有搶糧食，不如看看臭猴子們到底把我們帶到哪去。"</p><p>看到他們表現出合作的態度，猴群也不再喧囂抓鬧，但還是把四人團團圍住避免他們逃進叢林。這群猴子做事非常周全，他們的船和行囊或扛或拖一件不落。出於身為人類的尊嚴，花卷沿路還是時不時拍開想爬上肩膀的猴子們。松川對於跟著猴子走好像一點芥蒂都沒有，一樣是平常那副冷靜的態度，只有眼睛裡閃著精光。岩泉不太開心，他不讓猴子碰他的劍，全程低氣壓，跟旁邊的濃霧相當搭。及川東張西望，一下子看旁邊的環境一下子看領頭的猴子，還試圖跟猴子們對話，這群猴子有能力執行綁架這麼複雜的任務，但是看不出來及川和猴子們到底有沒有達成有效溝通。<br/>沿路花卷注意到榕樹仍然按照某種順序規律地排列，花卷覺得自己可能在上課時看過這種排列，但是一時想不起來具體的細節，古文明留下來的遺跡少有木頭，木材容易腐化，就算用來當作建築材料，千百年後大都只留下石頭地基，但是活著的樹木呢？<br/>他們越走霧越濃，或著說猴群領著他們往霧的深處前進。在叢林裡彎彎繞繞大概兩個多小時，榕樹樹枝纏繞成拱狀，兩棵高地不正常的榕樹纏繞成拱門狀，密如牆的氣根一條條垂入地面，有的已經粗壯如樹幹，猴群領著他們從中鑽過去。霧氣不再，入眼的是一座城寨。<br/>城寨的規模並不大，大概人類村莊大小。裡面有一些石製的建築整齊排列，沒有仔細看沒法判定，但是花卷覺得這些建築大概已經在這裡起碼幾百年了，外貌並不是很完整，有些石牆已經被雨水侵蝕塊狀剝落，石面布滿青苔。這種立在地面的建築不像是猴群的產物，猴群看起來也只把這些屋舍當作儲藏室甚至單純墊腳的大石塊。<br/>"哇，不可思議，我們進叢林的途中怎麼會錯過這個？"<br/>及川驚嘆，他抬頭看向晴空，又轉頭看旁邊幾棵大樹上成群的猴子，猴子們用叢林容易蒐集的斷枝落葉在大樹上建立自己的生存空間，建構在古文明上的新文明。<br/>"霧吧，雖然不曉得怎麼辦到的，這群猴子可能把霧當作保護屏障。"<br/>松川表情變化不大，然而眼睛露出興奮。<br/>"太聰明的猴子，還有被神秘力量保護的遺跡，小岩。"<br/>及川眼睛放光，表情壓不住的興奮，轉頭跟岩泉交換一個眼神，岩泉看起來沒有先前低氣壓。他轉頭觀察周遭，除了本來圍著他們的猴群外，其他在樹上的大小猴子們紛紛或高或低圍觀他們一夥，那些猴子檢視的眼神精明，太冷靜，缺少猴群應該有的喧鬧。岩泉回頭，及川眼睛眨阿眨閃閃發光。<br/>"那也要活著出去才行，腦子不要動太快阿及川。"<br/>"這可是大發現，這整座叢林的格局可能和其他人猜測的完全不同，我們發現寶物了阿小岩！"<br/>及川一手環過岩泉肩膀，遭到岩泉眼刀攻擊。<br/>"叫你不要想那麼急你是哪裡沒聽懂笨蛋川！"</p><p>猴子們把他們領到城寨中間一座特別大的石製建築，建築內部裝滿了猴子，他們站在屋樑、窗沿和地面上，站得越高的猴子體型看起來也越大，在建築中間有一棵貫穿建築破頂而出的榕樹，在最大的樹枝分岔處有一隻特別高大特別壯的猴子，胸口有一串花環，頭頂帶著一頂樹枝做的頭冠。<br/>"這簡直......"<br/>岩泉話說不出話來了。<br/>"從別的地方看到人群學來的？"<br/>松川作為經常在野外跟動物接觸的提出常識判斷。<br/>"靈長類的通性？"<br/>花卷試圖提供學術意見，雖然只是大學生，對動物學毫無研究。<br/>"恩亨，代表可以溝通！"<br/>及川說，上前一步。<br/>"猴子大王！我們是人類世界的冒險者！很榮幸能參觀你這個偉大的國度！"<br/>猴王揮了揮手，大樹後面走出一個人類，一個中年男子，衣著破舊但是整套上衣長褲很工整，那名男子手腳並用爬上樹，看起來很熟練。猴王發出一串猴語，整個身體鬆鬆地靠在樹幹，展示自己身為猴王的威嚴。<br/>"你們從此以後就是奴隸了，要為陛下和猴子國度服務，陛下說能為他服務是你們這群沒有毛的劣種至高無上的榮耀。"<br/>那名男子對著四人說，語調高尖急促。<br/>"哇好囂張的猴子，要我們採香蕉？"<br/>花卷噗哧一聲話就衝出來了。翻譯並沒有向猴王回話，看起來猴王能夠理解花卷這句話，牠嘩啦嘩啦一串，翻譯聽完很明顯的吞了一口口水，聳著肩，看起來整個人縮起來。<br/>"劣種不會爬樹，採果這種事關我的子民們生存的重要任務劣種不配做，你們只配清理環境，神明會看在為高貴我族服務的份上，讓劣種下輩子多長一點毛。"<br/>"哈哈區區猴子這麼趾高氣昂，原來只是抓人回來給你們擦屁股？自稱高貴，行事毫無道理，不愧是窩在叢林裡區區一小群臭猴子--欸欸你們做甚麼！"<br/>猴王看起來根本沒在聽花卷說話，牠直接揮了揮手，後面一群小猴子衝進來把四人往外拉，猴群把他們押到這的路上並沒有沒收他們的武器，岩泉大劍出竅，銀白色劍身微微發光，他用劍身拍開最近的幾隻猴子，及川拿出手槍，朝頂上開了一槍，火藥爆炸的聲音在猴子的叫聲中顯得非常突兀，兩人的武力展示一下子把猴群嚇傻了，猴群們一下子安靜了幾秒，然後開始瘋狂的喊叫。及川往前跑，沒幾步就到了大樹前，三步併兩步跳上樹幹，到了猴王面前。他沒有把槍收起來，但是也沒有對著猴王。猴王跳起來，站在牠的'王座'上，及川的身材已經算高大，但是猴王很明顯占了高處。牠不像其他的猴子那樣發出尖銳短小的叫聲，而是直直盯著及川，喉嚨深處傳來低沉的咕嚕聲。<br/>"唉大王想必不是大費周章找我們來灑掃庭除，有事情需要我們這些沒有毛的冒險者幫忙就直說嘛，樂意為大王服務喔！"<br/>及川笑咪咪的說，和猴王對看。雖然很荒謬，花卷一瞬間懷疑及川是不是真的研究出和這群猴子溝通的方法。猴王瓜啦瓜啦說了一串，及川維持營業笑容，但是很明顯一個字也聽不懂，他朝著旁邊那位翻譯招手，翻譯整個人縮在樹幹邊，看起來非常緊張。<br/>"翻譯先生！能請你幫個忙嗎？"<br/>翻譯整個人跳起來，慌亂地看著及川和猴王。<br/>"阿抱歉——陛下剛剛說的是你們這群無毛的劣種能做什麼事情，是——是個問句。"<br/>"阿，我們可以做的事情可多了。我們可是鼎鼎大名的青城冒險團——"<br/>"我只是合作的植物學家。"<br/>"我只是跟著來玩的大學生。"<br/>松川和花卷毫不猶豫地打臉，岩泉手捂臉無話可說。<br/>"過去曾經多次進出各大遺跡，成功拿到吸血鬼的棺材——"<br/>"——差點被吸血蝙蝠釘死在途中"<br/>"——發掘波莫葛蘭特遺跡第三座主城堡，也成功擴大康佛山區地道的人類已知範圍，總之是很厲害的、在人類世界鼎鼎大名、沒有人不曉得及川先生和他的青城冒險團——"<br/>“就說不是了！“<br/>無視花卷的抗議，及川繼續歡快的說明。<br/>“那位穿著綠批風的是可靠的松川，野外生存專家，對野外環境非常了解，發現多種生物並研究出它們在醫學上的效用。小岩是非常厲害的戰士，多次保護大家於危險之中，曾經一個人對抗一群殭屍，我可以非常放心的把自已的命交給小岩。花卷雖然看起來是個普通大學生，但是他也是個神槍手，準頭非常好，能擊中正在飛行的老鷹，是非常重要的戰力輸出！“<br/>及川暫時停歇喘口氣，雙手叉腰。<br/>“我則是這群人的隊長，自然是更重要了！“<br/>岩泉扔了一塊石頭，非常準確地擊中及川，成功展示自己身為戰士的手勁和準頭。<br/>“凹嗚很痛欸小岩！如果不小心擊中頭，及川先生會變笨的！“<br/>“本來就是笨蛋不會有影響的。“<br/>“過分！“<br/>及川站在猴王旁邊，對著下面三人揮著手上的槍表示抗議。此時猴王突然上前一把抓住那把手槍，及川即時反應過來沒有讓猴王直接搶走，但是整個人還是被那力道拉過去踉蹌兩步。猴王把槍和及川的右手拉到眼前，細細檢視。<br/>“陛下問你們是用這個奇怪的石頭打殭屍嗎？短的也能打？——呃陛下的意思是說手槍和獵槍，陛下看過火器。“<br/>翻譯的後半句話聲音很小，看起來又往樹洞深處靠了一步，花卷懷疑如果人能隨意縮小，他大概會把自己縮到沒人注意的到的大小，再從那顆荒唐的樹上跳下來逃跑。<br/>“大王眼光很好啊！這可是及川先生非常得意的武器，貝瑞六號。“<br/>他試圖把槍扯回來，猴王抓得很緊，一人一猴僵持不下。<br/>“區區殭屍從來不是我們青城冒險團的對手。“<br/>猴王和及川互瞪，看來不管猴王多聰明，動物的意志力競賽還是互瞪這種原始的形式。大概一分鐘後，猴王把及川往他那邊扯了一步，花卷聽不見猴王對及川咕嚕了甚麼，隨後猴王鬆開那把槍，然後對著翻譯呱啦一串，又對著下面的猴子瓜啦一串。<br/>"那個......陛下說要你們清理倉庫，明天開始。"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 確保水源(3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"所以說，真的要去打掃？"<br/>
"小卷沒掃過地？不愧是少爺。"<br/>
"這不是重點！"<br/>
四人在稍早的晉見後被猴王讓兩隻猴子帶他們到到一間閒置的屋子，石製建築呈現梯形，屋頂朝其中一面傾斜，內部架高石製地板，就算抱持身為人類的尊嚴讓花卷不願開口，他不得不承認這是在叢林這兩個月最乾爽的休息地點。他們的大部分的儲備物資都扣在猴子那裏，大概歸猴國公庫了，不過身上的裝備並沒有被扒下來，武器也還在，猴王顯然不擔心他們會蠢到大半夜逃進叢林，畢竟沒有物資也沒有確切位置，就算突破猴子的追捕，沒吃沒喝還迷路，不管餓死渴死還是被奇怪生物吃掉都不是花卷想像中理想的人生結局。<br/>
"認真的，現在該怎麼辦？如果不能在阿松說的熱雨季之前出去，我們得在這叢林裡多待半年，我跟入畑教授請的假沒那麼長，如果再缺課下去我會被退學阿。"<br/>
"花卷說的沒錯，我不覺得在熱雨季多耗半年是好事，幫猴子掃地還是小事，等到濕度溫度上升，會增加水土不服和風土病的機率，到時候出去的難度又更高。"<br/>
松川很自然的無視花卷關於退學的抱怨。他進屋後在角落找到一疊乾柴並拿來升火。猴子給他們一批水果，松川拿出身上的緊急儲備乾糧和肉乾，又燒了一鍋水，做了一道克難湯。<br/>
"剛剛那隻大猴子跟你說了甚麼？"<br/>
岩泉問及川，他坐著擦拭大劍和胸甲，叢林潮濕的環境對金屬傷害很大，只要有機會岩泉一定會花時間仔細保養裝備。花卷不清楚岩泉的裝備是甚麼材質，以鋼材來說太閃亮，銀又太軟太重不適合做武器。這個世界上有一些被古代魔法祝福過的裝備，花卷暗暗懷疑岩泉那套可能就帶有魔法。<br/>
"他說了一串，我其實沒有聽得很明白......不過其中有'火藥'，我懷疑他是看到小卷你的獵槍才帶我們來的，我們應該早就被盯上好幾天了。"<br/>
及川盤著腿雙手撐著身體，癟著嘴前後搖晃，跟先前在猴王面前展示'我是偉大的大冒險家及川先生'的姿態完全不同。<br/>
"小卷，你覺得他們想要我們做甚麼？"<br/>
及川抬起頭認真的問，花卷本來想回答'用獵槍掃地'，但是看到及川的表情，這大概不是開玩笑的時刻，而且做為正經大學生，是時候讓人類尊嚴這種沒用的東西暫時休息，用科學客觀的態度來判斷情勢。<br/>
"不曉得。"<br/>
坦白臉。<br/>
"入畑教授會哭喔。"<br/>
及川挑眉，當初花卷會認識及川和岩泉也是託入畑教授的福，不對，是孽緣。他無視及川嘲笑的表情，毫無猶豫地回嘴。<br/>
"並不會，他只會笑咪咪地讓溝口助教發三大冊關於熱帶地區部落研究讓我在一個月內寫三萬字分析報告。"<br/>
花卷接過松川的克難湯，裡面有疑似煮熟的香蕉，他喝一大口，感覺胃暖了腦袋跟著變慢，在念頭溜走前他趕緊把觀察通通丟出來。<br/>
"這個地點很明顯不是他們原始的棲息地，而是某個古文明的遺跡，建築群類型太類似，功能應該也差不多，並不像一個完整的村鎮。我們剛剛進去的建築不像一個社群必有的集會中心，只是一間大一點的居所-或是其他功能的空間，總之不像活動中心，我懷疑這整個城寨屬於一個更大結構的小單元。"<br/>
花卷停了一下，隱隱有些事情浮在腦中抓不清形狀，他又喝一口熱湯。<br/>
"另外猴子我不熟，但是他們該死地太聰明了。"<br/>
身為人類的尊嚴還是讓花卷不小心補了一句。<br/>
"被魔法影響了。"<br/>
松川平靜的說。<br/>
"但是他們看起來......還是猴子？沒有多長眼睛甚麼的。"<br/>
及川歪頭問。<br/>
"很少見，但是有過這樣的例子，這樣一整群的沒見過就是了。"<br/>
"也是，聰明到聽得懂人類語言的動物不是沒見過，那隻說人話的怪鳥還有木兔他們在波莫葛蘭特馴服的那批貓頭鷹也很聰明。"<br/>
"那個大猴子能交流，甚至能說一點通用語 - 及川你剛剛說的是這個意思吧？牠說了火藥？能理解對話可不是一般被魔法影響聰明一點的程度。"<br/>
岩泉說，他已經完成例行的保養程序，正把劍歸鞘。<br/>
"恩......有道理，這樣牠更不可能大費周章綁我們來掃地，這種他們自己就可以做到的事情搞這麼複雜，牠如果真的那麼聰明，一定有別的目的......那個霧牆呢？"<br/>
及川問，轉向松川。<br/>
"魔法，而且是大型魔法。"<br/>
"代表這裡有大型魔法遺物？"<br/>
"肯定。花卷你說這裡不像中心，那可能是哨站或是其他需要隱藏的地方，才會用上這麼大規模的東西。"<br/>
"歐喔！那代表牠們知道怎麼操作 -- "<br/>
"-- 也知道怎麼補充魔法能量。"<br/>
及川歡呼，岩泉接話，整個人前傾在營火邊，表情嚴肅。<br/>
"......我需要靜一靜，想像這群猴子能做到這些事情讓我不太舒服。"<br/>
花卷向後倒，看著映在天花板上隨火源搖動的影子，深呼吸平靜自己有點翻滾的胃。然後他想到人類為什麼沒有在遺跡定居的原因。<br/>
"一般來說魔法能量會讓周圍產生很多異變吧？"<br/>
花卷用手肘撐起上半身，及川聽了皺眉，直盯著營火，張嘴欲言又止幾次，猶疑地開口。<br/>
"有沒有可能，這座叢林有魔法流通管道？大範圍的，這裡只是能量流動的一個點，甚至是刻意被引導到這裡的？"<br/>
岩泉轉頭看他，及川仍盯著營火，火光在他臉上游移不定。<br/>
"康佛？你認真的？“<br/>
"這個世界那麼大，這裡如果也有類似的結構不奇怪吧。"<br/>
及川說出口的內容和語氣並不符合，好像他自己也不是很確定內容的可能性。岩泉眉頭也鎖起來。花卷知道及川和岩泉曾經在康佛待過，剛剛及川對那隻大猴子推銷團隊實力時也說到康佛，但是花卷當時不認識他們倆，不曉得他們在康佛做了什麼，他們也沒提過。<br/>
康佛在已經被發掘的幾大遺跡中相當特別，和霧裡看花到現在連確切範圍都不確定的波莫葛蘭特遺跡不同，當地的人類很早就發現康佛有地宮，然而出於地形和技術困難，一直到過去二十年才開始大規模有計劃的探索。現在康佛已經有相當的紀錄和研究，像是地宮的平面結構，多層架構，還有古文明利用特殊的紋飾結構引導魔法能量的手法，學界雖然還沒辦法複製，但是研究已經非常豐富，花卷在學校就翻過不少論點各異充滿奇怪假設的研究。<br/>
"可能，也有可能只是這裡的能量到現在已經不多——“<br/>
松川說到一半花卷突然跳起來。<br/>
"康佛！那些榕樹！我想起來了！那個結構和康佛地宮的架構很像！"<br/>
"小卷你確定？"<br/>
岩泉問，及川和松川也都非常認真的盯著他。<br/>
"一路上我一直覺得這一帶榕樹的排列很眼熟，聽你們講康佛我才想到，雖然憑記憶不是很準確，我覺得可以深入研究，說不定會有很特別的結論——"<br/>
花卷正想一口氣把發想丟出來，此時岩泉用手勢制止花卷繼續說話，順著岩泉的視線往門口看才發現門口出現一個人影，那位翻譯很慢的走到門口。<br/>
"那個......不好意思打擾了，方便跟你們說下話嗎？好久沒跟人說話了。"<br/>
翻譯是一位中年男子，帶著一副金邊圓眼鏡，臉頰凹陷，面帶菜色，眉頭鎖成毛毛蟲狀，配上貼在胸前可見骨結的手肘，看起來整個人扭成一個結。他怯生生地扶著門口，及川看到他馬上戴上營業用笑容，站起來把翻譯拉進屋。<br/>
"翻譯先生！稍早真是太感謝你的幫忙！我們也很開心能在這群猴子裡看到人類！他鄉遇故人不是人間至喜嘛！雖然之前互不認識，但是跟猴子比起來我們都算故人！我是及川——雖然剛剛已經介紹過了——先生怎麼稱呼？"<br/>
"呃......中田，叫我中田就好。"<br/>
中田似乎對及川的熱情很不適應，被拉進來後還是站在門邊，松川遞了一碗湯，他猶豫了一下才接過，在營火邊蹲下。<br/>
"中田先生，找我們有事？"<br/>
岩泉問，中田看起來對岩泉的態度比較有好感，他雙手捧著湯碗，對著岩泉回答。<br/>
"我......我希望你們能帶我進去猴王要你們清理的......倉庫。"<br/>
"恩？中田先生為什麼想進那個倉庫？那是什麼樣的倉庫？猴王為什麼特地綁我們來清理？"<br/>
看到中田擺出有求於人的態度後及川也直接起來。<br/>
"你們待過波莫葛蘭特森林吧？清理那個倉庫對你們來說應該不是問題。"<br/>
"波莫葛蘭特森林？跟波莫葛蘭特有甚麼關係？"<br/>
岩泉仍坐著，姿態穩重，雖然是詢問，語氣並沒有逼人的態度。<br/>
"不久前......那個倉庫出現跟波莫葛蘭特遺跡內的殭屍很類似的怪物，猴王幾次派了猴群進去都沒法清理，看到你們帶著火器在叢林活動，才想說找你們來清理。"<br/>
中田先生喝了一口湯，表情一下子舒緩開來，很懷念似的又喝了幾口。<br/>
"至於我為什麼想進去......那座建築裡有一座傳送門。啟動那座傳送門我--還有你們--就能離開這個鬼地方了。"</p><p> </p><p>第二天一大早，一隻異常活潑的猴子用踩踏式叫醒眾人。<br/>
"阿阿阿小岩有熊！"<br/>
"不是熊只是猴子！不要壓在我身上！"<br/>
"嗚......想喝茶......"<br/>
猴子一陣尖叫，花卷裹著毯子把耳朵摀住，拖著身子爬起來，張開眼睛看到的是一座依序由猴子-及川和岩泉組成的塔，猴子在最上面狂熱踩踏，旁邊松川已經全身裝備齊全，另一隻猴子幫著他生營火。松川對著猴子比手畫腳一陣，那隻猴子到角落搬了一堆木柴落葉給營火添加火勢。<br/>
"松川......你會說猴語？"<br/>
"當然不會。"<br/>
"那......"<br/>
"小果是一支很聰明善解人意的猴子。"<br/>
"已經有名字了嗎！"<br/>
"阿松叫這隻猴子下去啊！"<br/>
"說了我不會猴語。"<br/>
"喝！"<br/>
岩泉大喊一聲，連著及川從底部把這座肉塔翻倒。猴子靈活地跳到旁邊，及川在地上滾了兩圈，撞上牆壁。<br/>
"嗚小岩好粗魯。"<br/>
"活該，誰叫你趴在我身上！"<br/>
"是猴子的錯！"<br/>
"牠好心叫你起床你還嫌棄！"<br/>
"小岩你竟然偏心那隻猴子！"<br/>
那隻猴子蹦蹦跳跳到岩泉身邊，抬頭望著他，看起來竟然有點楚楚可憐的架勢。這是一群綁架犯阿不要被牠們毛茸茸的皮和圓滾滾大眼睛欺騙了——花卷如此提醒自己。然而岩泉看起來毫無芥蒂伸手就把猴子抱起來，那隻猴子遠沒有猴王尺寸，看起來年紀還很輕。 牠被抱起來後興奮地爬上岩泉的肩膀，開始玩起他的頭髮。<br/>
"阿！小岩的頭連我都不能玩！怎麼可以給你這隻臭猴子！"<br/>
"你在胡說八道些什麼白癡川！"<br/>
"他倆今天是怎麼了？"<br/>
花卷默默移動到松川旁邊，拿過熱水，想念被猴子沒收的茶葉。<br/>
"長久睡眠不足大腦不會轉了吧。"<br/>
岩泉頭上那隻猴子頭髮玩沒幾下覺得無聊又跳下來，扯著岩泉往外跳。松川旁邊那隻也開始拉松川往門邊移動。沒幾步外面又跑進四五隻體型較大的猴群，衝到眾人身邊。<br/>
"喂喂起碼要給我們時間整裝啊！"<br/>
花卷一手被猴子往門口拉，毯子纏在腳上，他一面跳一面用空著的手扯開毯子。及川慌張地抓起睡覺時脫下放在旁邊的手槍和其他裝備。四人被猴群拖到城寨邊緣，離開猴群主要活動曲，看似房舍的建築物也沒了，只有密密麻麻一整片的榕樹，在榕樹牆的一端，有一棟小石屋，門大概就一人高，門口被一片巨石堵住，巨石外還有幾根長樹幹橫躺從外面把門整個擋起來。<br/>
"這裡就是要你們清理的倉庫。"<br/>
中田的聲音從後面傳來，花卷轉頭，看到猴王頂著牠所有裝飾走在一群猴子最前方，中田站在他旁邊，看起來又是那副緊張的模樣。猴王筆直穿越他們走到門口，一手一根把樹幹往旁邊扔，又揮揮手招來四五隻體型比較大的猴子，把門板搬開。瓜拉瓜拉一串。<br/>
"這是你們的任務，沒完成就算死在裡面也會被神明詛咒下輩子繼續當沒有毛的劣種。"<br/>
不不不我寧可繼續當人猴子的神明請不要在我身上放太多注意力謝謝，花卷想。他又想到前一天的中田，還有他帶來可能改變整個世界對遺跡和魔法認知的訊息。<br/>
"那個並不是倉庫，是這片遺跡古時的哨站，裡面有霧牆控制機關，還有當時對外交涉的聯絡用魔法裝置，甚至有一座傳送門。"<br/>
"傳送門？這種故事裡的東西--"<br/>
花卷抗議，中田突然挺起上身，語氣急促音調升高。<br/>
"我花了兩年在避開這群臭猴子半夜調查這個據點，我確定那是一座傳送門。“<br/>
"這群臭猴不知道怎麼樣試出霧牆控制方式，不過霧牆可以正常啟動代表傳送門也很完好。你們不想走嗎？難道想留在這裡給這群臭猴子做奴隸？這兩年我受夠了！被困在這裡跟人類社會脫節連一個說話的對象都沒有，你們不曉得看到人我有多開心--"<br/>
"到哪裡的傳送門？"<br/>
及川問，語調反常的沒有起伏。<br/>
"康佛，我是普勒托大學魔法相關紋飾的研究人員，我確定這座傳送門會到達康佛。"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 確保水源(4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在猴王和猴群的目光和推動--字面上的意思--中，四人步入這個被厚重石門封印的倉庫。花卷後腳踩進室內，一陣岩石磨擦的聲音伴隨光線消失，入口又被大石塊封起來。<br/>"嘖嘖，簡直是把我們丟進來餵殭屍阿，這群臭猴子。"<br/>花卷獵槍握在胸前，旁邊岩泉拿出前一晚準備好的特製火把，刷的一聲室內鋪上一層昏黃的光芒。室內看起來比從外面看狹窄，角落堆滿石板，牆面爬滿藤蔓--或著是榕樹根，昏暗光線下無法分辨這些交纏的根莖爬藤到底是甚麼。左邊一道門，右邊角落有一道向下的階梯，光線被下方空間吸入，看起來是一塊實心的黑暗。<br/>"好啦，是時候來看翻譯先生的製圖技術到底可不可靠了。"<br/>及川從懷中拿出一張仔細折疊的紙片，是他們昨天從中田先生那裏謄來的地圖。中田的正本是一張摺痕深到稍用力就要碎掉的小紙片，上面充滿各種修正痕跡，其中有一些重複疊加上去的筆觸，看起來像是橡皮擦用完，只好用更重更粗的筆觸更新。<br/>"第一個房間，石板，往主要控制區的樓梯，安全。"<br/>及川唸出地圖上的標註。<br/>"既然猴子已經把這裡封起來一段時間，他怎麼知道這間房間安全？"<br/>岩泉皺眉，他走向階梯，往裡面探望。<br/>"不曉得，地圖上蠻多地方都有標註危險或安全，說不定他有探測殭屍的魔法道具？"<br/>"沒有這種東西吧，那個時代應該沒有被魔法驅動的殭屍。"<br/>"誰曉得呢，心胸不要太狹隘喔小卷，那樣可是會早死的。"<br/>"去你的。"<br/>"哈哈放鬆放鬆，對不起啦~"<br/>及川笑著說，表情卻不輕鬆。<br/>這個空間只聽得見火把燃燒的啪茲聲，沒有奇怪的吼叫，也沒有爬行的聲音。花卷走去堆積石板的角落，石板上落了厚厚一層灰和蛛網，看起來已經一段時間沒有移動過，但是地面上有陳舊的拖行痕跡。更多的謎題，花卷壓下做拓印的衝動，如果不是在這麼尷尬的時候找到這些石板就好了，他想。<br/>"好啦小卷，我們還會回來的，現在要先去接翻譯先生。"<br/>"隊長都這麼說了，沒回來怎麼辦？"<br/>"要相信我啊，小卷你對我這麼沒信心及川先生很傷心。"<br/>及川歡快地宣告，花卷看了石板最後一眼，石板上刻滿無法辨認的抽象符號。<br/>"既然是有智慧的猴子，大概會知道這些石板的價值，不會輕易毀壞它們吧。"<br/>"小卷接受牠們了！及川先生備感欣慰！"<br/>"不然要接受我們被一群沒有智慧的猴子綁架這麼荒唐的事情嗎？不了，牠們必須是高智商生物。"<br/>"走吧，火把時間有限，中田還在等我們。"<br/>岩泉說。他把火把交給松川，和花卷一起抬起一塊石板到樓梯邊，用石板把樓梯擋起來，確保他們接中田時不會被背後突然冒出來的東西夾擊。封好後岩泉帶頭走到門邊。這是一扇木製門，岩泉帶著鍊甲手套的手摸過門板，門板並不平整，在火光照映下，有很明顯的利器削整痕跡。松川走過去，及川和花卷跟在後面，及川拿出手槍，花卷握緊獵槍。松川耳附在門板上聆聽門後動靜，幾秒後回頭對及川點頭，及川對岩泉點頭，拉著花卷後退兩步，岩泉握起大劍，用劍柄撞開木門。<br/>門後是一條由藤蔓組成的隧道，火把的光線照不到頭。隧道深處傳來細微的摩擦聲，岩泉拔劍，松川把手杖前端裝上槍尖，劍和槍尖都閃著些微銀白色光芒，花卷獵槍上膛，及川拿起貝瑞六號對著前方，四人緩慢謹慎地前進。空氣中瀰漫著一片腐敗的氣味，帶著一點甜。<br/>"殭屍......是這個味道？"<br/>花卷問，殭屍的味道非常獨特，那種腐臭超越一般肉塊腐爛的程度，會在鼻腔裡留下好幾天。<br/>"有點怪，大家謹慎點--"<br/>突然前方傳來一陣尖叫，三隻猴子攀著藤蔓從上方盪過來。及川對著最近的那隻射擊。及川的配槍貝瑞六號是改造過的熱門貝瑞系列，然而比起槍枝本身火力和精準度的改造，及川這把最特別的是各種效果不同的特製子，有些效果花卷都搞不清楚設計者在想甚麼。及川瞄準猴子的頭射擊，子彈正中額心，猴子繼續前盪三公尺，突然大腦在半空中炸開，身體破布般掉下來。<br/>花卷瞄準下一隻猴子的爪子，在牠準備要抓下一根藤蔓時射擊，正中粉碎猴掌。沒了爪子猴子沒法完成下一個擺盪，牠摔落地面，翻身又爬起來狗爬似的往前衝，被早就準備好的岩泉一劍砍頭。最後一隻猴子無視同伴紛紛失敗仍悶頭往他們的方向盪過來，及川扔出鐵鏢，鐵鏢釘住猴子抓藤蔓那隻手，牠在上面奮力晃蕩想把自己盪下來，松川長槍正面刺進猴子的頭，然而猴子並沒有停下，牠揮動雙腳試圖踢開松川，松川掏出腰間短刀砍斷脖子。<br/>"哼，殭屍猴子並沒有比較可愛。"<br/>"拿牠們跟小果比，就算是花卷還是太過分了。"<br/>"阿...對不起。"<br/>"開玩笑的。"<br/>"......太難分了，阿松。"<br/>"但是小果大概真的會生氣，牠是一隻愛漂亮的母猴。"<br/>松川說，語氣一如往常的平緩。這些殭屍猴皮毛沒有活體的養分已經乾枯，眼睛混濁，一些肌肉鬆脫下垂，跟活著皮毛豐滿的猴子比起來的確是噁心多了。<br/>花卷往彈夾裡塞一顆子彈，確保彈夾是滿的。及川跳起來拔起釘在藤蔓上的鐵鏢，第三隻猴子殭屍的身體沒有鐵鏢釘著，馬上掉下來。及川蹲下拿著鐵鏢翻看那具已經不動的猴子殭屍。岩泉拿起開打前架在牆邊的火把，也看起被他砍頭那具屍體，皺起眉頭。<br/>"及川。"<br/>"恩......這不是殭屍，是藤蔓屍。"<br/>"藤蔓屍？怎麼會在這？"<br/>藤蔓屍，波莫葛蘭特特產，正如其名是被藤蔓控制的屍體。和一般被魔法驅動的殭屍不同，藤蔓會侵入大腦延伸到全身，就算是活體生物被侵入也會被控制-更準確的說法是藤蔓殺死宿主再控制屍體，而魔法只能被動的控制已經死掉的動物和人類。<br/>"太暗無法確認，但是的確很像波莫葛蘭特那邊的寄生藤，不像這座叢林的物種。"<br/>松川到岩泉旁邊用槍頭戳翻那具屍體，挑出脖子附近的藤蔓。觸碰到空氣的藤蔓突然開始抽動。<br/>"麻煩，在隧道裡不能燒阿。"<br/>岩泉說，順手用劍身拍爛蠢蠢欲動的藤蔓。<br/>"也沒時間埋，大家只能小心點了。"</p><p>他們繼續謹慎地往前移動，又幹掉兩群朝他們襲來的猴子殭屍，終於到達地圖標示的會合地點。眼前又是一扇厚木門，根據地圖標記，門後是一處衛站，整條隧道就是圍繞城寨的榕樹牆，其中數個衛站大致上平均分佈在周邊，中田特別標注裡面有猴子-活的-站哨。松川從腰際拿出一團混合枯葉樹枝的團子，靠上火把點燃，推開門縫，把團子扔過去隨即又拉上。等了幾分鐘，他附耳聽門後，確認沒了動靜，推門。<br/>三隻猴子躺在地上呼呼大睡，表情放鬆，還流口水。哨站外中田側身看向他們。<br/>"中田先生！好啦！讓我們去找傳送門吧！"<br/>及川上前一手臂撈過中田，態度友善步伐快速，很快又回到隧道內，松川的睡眠草生效速度快持續時間也短，除了怕猴子們醒來引發騷動外也怕其他猴子突然出現。回程沒有遇上殭屍猴或其他奇怪的障礙，然而他們還是謹慎的移動到一開始的入口。岩泉和花卷把石板搬開的同時，及川拉著中田閒話。更正確的説法是及川單方面說話，中田很勉強回幾個字。<br/>"中田先生怎麼會被困在這裡？跟著其他冒險者一起來的？學者對遺跡探險來說真是太重要了，不要看小卷這樣，他可是我們團隊非常關鍵的成員，少了他我們就只是亂竄而已。中田先生看起來就是非常有冒險精神的學者，在那隻大猴子的欺壓下還能做出這麼精密的地圖，及川先生可是非常佩服的！聽說前兩三年有不少人開始對占邦叢林感興趣，中田先生是那時候進來的嗎？"<br/>"呃......是的，那時候跟一團冒險團隊進來。"<br/>"那些人呢？不會把中田先生丟下了吧？"<br/>"胡說！"<br/>中田突然大聲，花卷抬著石板停下腳步，轉藤看到他臉漲紅，像是被自己的聲音嚇到又縮回去。<br/>"他們......被這座叢林殺了。大部分是水土不服，人數掉下來後物資也搬不動，更無法應對這座叢林......最後只剩下我一個。"<br/>他越說越小聲，如果不是在這麼小的空間，大概就聽不見了。這時候岩泉放下最後一塊充當門板的石板。<br/>"很遺憾聽到前輩們在這埋骨，我們這種愣頭青雖然跑過波莫葛蘭特和康佛也吃了不少虧。波莫葛蘭特雖然也很難捉摸，但是氣候物種的情報還是比這座叢林充足阿，中田先生你說是不是？中田先生去過嗎？"<br/>"這個......我只去過一兩次，但是他們......在那裏待過一段時間，聽他們提起過。"<br/>"好了，該走了碎嘴川。"<br/>岩泉打斷他們的對話，中田肩膀松下來，看起來又被岩泉從及川手中拯救。松川拿著火把站在階梯口，花卷也在一旁。<br/>"這又是什麼！小岩不要在這種地方那麼有創意！"<br/>"單純嫌你煩。"<br/>"呿，中田先生才不會嫌棄我煩，是吧中田先生？"<br/>岩泉沒管他直接一把拉走中田，中田一臉解脫。<br/>下階梯後五人維持岩泉在最前方，及川和松川兩側護住中田，花卷押後的陣式。有了中田帶路就不太需要地圖了，及川把地圖交給押後的花卷，還眨了一下眼睛。花卷一半的注意力花在周圍，另一半確認地圖和周遭的吻合程度。中田要不是非常優秀的製圖家，就是花了非常多的時間反覆確認地形。從昨晚那張手稿來看，花卷認為後者機會比較大。地下部分是石頭砌成的空間，大塊石塊中間有植物根莖竄出，看不出是什麼。<br/>空間並不是很大，中田帶他們到控制室外的轉角，都不用松川提醒，花卷就聽到各種摩擦聲，他手上的地圖在控制室標了大大的'危險'，前面探路的岩泉表情嚴肅。<br/>"怎麼還沒衝出來？"<br/>花卷悄聲問，地下室除了他們的火把沒有任何光源，就算他們腳步再怎麼謹慎，這種距離下不可能連火光都沒看見。<br/>"大概是守在門口。"<br/>及川猜測，把中田往後塞給花卷，花卷接過來按著中田的肩膀，中田的肩膀顫抖。<br/>"必須限制它們的活動範圍，被包圍四面受敵就麻煩了，或是把它們引出來，避免被以多打少。"<br/>岩泉往轉角快速瞄一眼，花卷看不到牆後到底有多少殭屍猴，但是從岩泉的表情，花卷都不用猜情況並不輕鬆。<br/>"它們都守在門口，必須限制它們的活動範圍，被包圍四面受敵就麻煩了......或是把它們引出來，避免被以多打少。"<br/>"空間太小，而且睡眠草對已經死掉的東西無效。"<br/>松川瞇眼，眉頭鎖在一起，這下花卷真的開始緊張了。<br/>"可惡，那群猴子把我的東西都收走了，如果有燃燒瓶戰術就好安排了啊。"<br/>"欸？亂扔不好吧！"<br/>花卷愣了一下，燃燒瓶俗稱煉金火藥，是非常基本的裝備。花卷以前看過及川扔著玩，每次都被岩泉實施鐵頭功懲罰，因為燃燒瓶很不好控制，就算是及川，偶爾也會因為潑灑產生意料外的結果。<br/>"火勢不夠強它們逃竄開來問題會更大吧？"<br/>"而且它們不用呼吸，只能在我們被嗆死前解決。"<br/>岩泉和松川壓低聲音討論，岩泉想了一下，提議。<br/>"速攻？"<br/>"可以試試？"<br/>"速度夠快的話可以一口氣削掉好幾隻，沒有數量優勢就容易了。中田先生先在這裡等一下，很快就可以進去了。"<br/>及川說。松川把自己的披風拿下來摺成團，用火把點燃，向門的另一方扔過去，兩秒後岩泉及川一前一後衝出去，花卷跟在松川身後獵槍上膛，翻出轉角。<br/>一扇被藤蔓纏繞的石門看起來像是就快被藤蔓撐破，門前三隻殭屍猴子對著花卷和松川尖叫，左邊五公尺處有一團火球落在地上，五隻殭屍猴子被吸引過去背對他們，其中有兩隻已經發現不對勁，轉頭對著正瞄準它們的及川嚎叫。知道殭屍猴子的特性後及川改用一般子彈，雖然沒法一發解決，把對手打殘再讓岩泉收拾在這種場合就夠用了。長年的配合經驗讓他們的合作毫無縫隙，及川精準朝它們的骨盆射擊，破壞對手機動力，岩泉衝上去大劍攻防一體又拍又斬，很快就解決三隻。另一邊花卷射出的子彈粉碎一隻衝過來的殭屍猴子的肩膀，松川長槍把它釘在地上，另一手短刀砍斷脖子。後面那隻跳起來撲上松川，松川反手握刀直接對著脖子靠體重順勢用刀鋒壓斷，直接解決。<br/>"這邊解決了！"<br/>花卷用射擊解除最後一隻殭屍猴子的移動能力，看到及川那邊也順利解決。<br/>"這邊也差不多了！"<br/>"來幫忙滅火啦懶散川！"<br/>岩泉用劍拍滅火勢，及川小跑著過去用腳踩火，花卷也過去準備幫忙，突然感覺腳踝被來自後方的東西纏住，他轉頭，看見石門震動幾下，'碰'的一聲，從另一側被撞破，泥土揚起一片昏黃中有一團高大的黑色影子觸手狀噴出，同時他也被藤蔓倒吊甩在半空中。<br/>"哇啊啊這是甚麼--！！！"<br/>"藤蔓怪！小心！"<br/>松川大喊，花卷從上面看他拿著火把揮舞恫嚇朝著他突襲的藤蔓觸手，旁邊的岩泉很快衝到前線，及川在後面表情緊張，沒看到中田。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 確保水源(5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在藤蔓的猛力搖晃下，花卷頭暈目眩，感覺自己失去了人生寶貴幾秒的知覺。下面傳來夥伴們的大叫。<br/>"沒看到核心阿！"<br/>"可能在控制室！"<br/>藤蔓怪，波莫葛蘭特特產，甚至可以說是波莫葛蘭特的象徵。它的枝蔓可以延伸數里，通常方圓幾公里內只會有一隻，中心在魔法能量最強的地方。這種綿延數里的藤蔓怪幾乎沒有剷除的可能，其寄生特性會讓周圍塞滿各種被控制的死屍，形成特有的生物--死屍族群。本體揮舞起數不清的枝蔓漫天揮舞起來再大的冒險團隊也很難應付。花卷之前曾經跟及川和木兔一夥人在危急之中銷毀一隻，藤蔓怪的弱點是本體有一個核心，只要破壞核心，藤蔓怪和被它控制的死屍就會一齊失去活動力，但是那可是十人大團加上充足的戰術規劃，現在只有四個人——自己還在半空中——不能更絕望了。<br/>下方三人還在討論。<br/>"這隻特別小，應該沒長多久。"<br/>松川說，這種時候還能冷靜觀察真是非常了不起，花卷覺得自己應該好好討教松川如何保持平靜，如果能從這顆藤蔓怪身邊解脫的話。<br/>"而且外面的其他生物沒被影響，我懷疑這些榕樹壓制藤蔓怪擴散。"<br/>"植物也有領地阿，有意思。"<br/>"不是長成的藤蔓怪，好，可以應付吧及川？黑尾的子彈用完了嗎？"<br/>"還有三發，但是大概不夠打穿這些藤蔓直到核心，那，小卷！交給你了！"<br/>"什麼啦！我在上面怎麼瞄準！"<br/>"它大概想把你吃掉——"<br/>隨著松川的說明，又有好幾條藤蔓捲上來，纏上他的腰。<br/>"朝那個方向連續轟炸吧小卷！你行的！"<br/>及川用激勵的語氣大喊，手指向門的方向。<br/>"你們這群混帳！！！"<br/>"不要鬧了，幫忙減少障礙啊混帳川！"<br/>岩泉一面說一面砍斷幾條又準備纏上花卷的枝蔓，花卷內心給岩泉加百萬分，認命地在搖晃中獵槍上膛。觀察藤蔓的走勢，判斷原本門的方向可能就是藤蔓的中心。幸好藤蔓怪沒有移動能力，只能用一層一層的枝蔓和死屍保護自己，現在已經沒有死屍 - 只要他們沒有人死在半途 - 把枝蔓炸開就好。<br/>認真，可以的，他憑感覺估計藤蔓拉扯的速度和方向，開火，子彈炸開幾層藤蔓，第二發，正中同一個點，現在已經可以看到一個直徑二十公分的坑，第三發，又炸了十公分。突然後方一個火球被投進那個花卷炸出的坑 - 是松川準備的備用火把材料，可以避免藤蔓太快把坑埋起來。有了火球就更容易瞄準，他又射了三發，把火球推得更深。<br/>藤蔓大概感受到主力攻擊來自枝蔓上這團食物，又一直被岩泉和及川干擾，沒法阻止花卷繼續射擊，花捲一直對著同一點射擊，直到彈夾內的滿彈全部用光。<br/>"沒子彈了啊！隊長！"<br/>"很好！那個坑夠了！小卷讓開！"<br/>"好像我能控制一樣！"<br/>才喊完花卷眼前一陣金屬反光就摔到地上--岩泉斬斷纏著他的枝蔓，花卷撞上地上一團被岩泉砍下的藤蔓。<br/>"三--二--一--"<br/>腥紅中帶紫的彈道刷過花卷頭頂，太銳利，絕對不會跟火光混淆。精準的打進那個被花卷反覆射擊炸出的坑，腥紫色光芒消失，岩泉把花卷壓倒在地，先是一陣尖銳細碎的聲音，兩秒後一聲巨響，花卷感覺一陣夾帶藤蔓碎片的風掃過他，幾塊比較大的碎塊打到他沒有被岩泉擋住的腳踝。<br/>第一陣爆炸威力掃過後岩泉不再壓著花卷，花卷抬頭看到的是藤蔓被炸出一個大洞，腥紫色的火光沿著枝蔓擴散，燒過的地方只剩下灰燼，斷面的腥紅色光芒沒有一點生機- 黑尾特製專門針對藤蔓怪的子彈，經過上一次實地測試，這次的成品看起來更精準威力更強，可能他們終於解決延遲爆炸造成的威力減低問題。<br/>洞的後面是另一個房間，房間呈現圓形，從門外往內看，裡面有許多不明的植物根莖藤蔓交雜成牆面與頂端，右側有一座檯子。藤蔓怪的本體 - 一個散發微微螢光綠的球體 - 就在門後不遠處。<br/>及川沒有浪費時間讚嘆特製子彈的效果，他很快跳進腥紅色的洞，近距離對準核心又射了一發，跟在後面的岩泉舉劍橫擋替兩人擋住衝擊。<br/>"保險起見，再來！"<br/>最後一發子彈擊出，衝擊過後，花卷掩住口鼻揮開滿滿的煙塵，謹慎地跨過已經沒有動靜的藤蔓，房間內看不出曾經的螢光綠存在，只有腥紅色的奇異火光繼續沿著藤蔓怪的枝蔓緩慢延燒，奇怪的是旁邊的榕樹根完全沒有被影響。<br/>"這樣...應該解決了？"<br/>"核心解決掉藤蔓怪就等於死了，沒問題。"<br/>松川跟著花卷跨進來房間，開始打量起旁邊的榕樹幹。榕樹幹交纏成無規律紋路，看不出是一棵還是數棵榕樹組成的牆面，形成一個完整的拱型。松川入迷的研究起榕樹，花卷走到之前注意到的檯面，檯面上有一快正方形的凹陷，看起來跟上層入口的石板大小相同。<br/>"嘿大家這裡說不定就是控制魔法的地方！我還是第一次看到！"<br/>花卷興奮地說，沒有人回應，他回頭看到及川和岩泉嚴肅地看著控制台對面的一扇拱門。跟這個房間其他榕樹形成的構造不同，這座拱門是石製的，位於這個圓形房間的正中間，立在一塊方形石板地板之上，石板上有一圈深刻刻紋，被泥土灰燼蓋住，看不出完整樣貌。<br/>"這個...中田說的傳送門？"<br/>"恩，是往康佛的沒錯。"<br/>岩泉回應，花卷正想問他怎麼如此確定這一定是通往康佛的，在昨天之前花卷都不曉得傳送門這種故事裡的東西存在。岩泉突然轉頭，似乎注意到入口有動靜，花卷跟著他的視線，看見中田拖著一塊石板，這塊石板和上層的石板有著相同的形狀。中田看起來有點喘，但是表情很興奮。<br/>"把石版放上去就可以離開了！然後帶一大隊人回來把這批死猴子趕走！用這裡當基地徹底研究這座叢林！"<br/>他一面拖著石板一面說，試著把石版抬過入口的藤蔓，試了幾次沒能把石板抬高。岩泉把大劍收起來走過去，看起來打算幫忙，及川換上營業用笑容也跟著走過去。<br/>"中田先生真不好意思，還讓你搬，太辛苦了！"<br/>"能快點離開這裡就好，岩泉先生能請你抬那一邊嗎--"<br/>"恩恩當然能體會中田先生你的心情，在這裡待兩年想必對那群傲慢的猴子非常不爽，及川先生完全可以理解！抬石板這種事情我來就好中田先生這麼優秀的學者不該做這麼辛苦的事情--欸？中田先生！小心後面！"<br/>及川突然誇張地指向中田背後。<br/>"藤蔓怪！沒想到還沒燒光！真是太大意了！不用擔心！有我及川先生在絕對不會讓中田先生你受到傷害！"<br/>中田緊張的向後東張西望，花卷端起獵槍 - 突然想起來彈夾已經空了，其他的子彈被猴子沒收，不曉得牠們會不會研究出火藥用法－但是並沒有看到任何動靜，此時在中田背後的岩泉突然用劍柄敲了下中田的後腦勺，在及川'阿觸手！中田先生小心！'的尖叫中中田倒了下去，被岩泉接住。及川鬆一口氣。<br/>"阿，終於不用擔心他了，我還以為他要帶著猴王進來呢。"<br/>"他這麼討厭猴王，怎麼可能這種時候突然跟猴王合作，笨蛋川。"<br/>"誰知道嘛，這傢伙感覺甚麼事情都做得出來啊。"<br/>岩泉把中田放到角落後抬起石板，及川看著中田的眼神有明顯的憐憫。<br/>"等等你們兩個在玩甚麼遊戲？麻煩解釋一下，我可沒有你們的心電感應。"<br/>花卷覺得這兩人有時候會忘記不是所有人都是青梅竹馬的習慣非常惱人。<br/>"我跟小岩的心電感應是當然的嘛~"<br/>"並沒有心電感應。"<br/>"......對不起我錯了不要再說相聲了，請好好回答。"<br/>"藤蔓怪是中田種的吧。"<br/>旁邊突然傳來松川的聲音。<br/>"應該就是了。這傢伙可能知道有冒險者進叢林時就計畫引我們來吧，用藤蔓怪把猴子趕出這個房間，再讓猴王知道我們的火器有可能清掉藤蔓怪，阿，人心險惡人心險惡，這麼可愛的猴子們也算計，怎麼捨得！"<br/>及川擺出戲劇化手勢手掩額頭。<br/>"可是藤蔓怪規模大，他怎麼敢在自己住的區域放這種東西，而且藤蔓怪可以種嗎？"<br/>如果藤蔓怪可以人工繁殖，人類的戰爭會有多可怕，想到這個可能花卷寒毛都豎起來。<br/>"有兩個條件，種子和魔法，如果把種子放在沒有魔法的土壤，只會長成普通的植物。"<br/>松川說，他還在檢視榕樹根，看起來有些藤蔓試圖鑽入榕樹根的縫隙，還沒成功。<br/>"我猜他是絕望了吧，說不定認為只有兩個月的藤蔓怪還不會搞到自己，等到自己跑了，猴子的死活不關他的事。"<br/>岩泉轉頭盯著不省人事的中田，表情有點厭惡。<br/>"他運氣不錯。這裡不是魔法的泉源，魔法只是被引導到這裡，藤蔓怪沒有足夠的能量，所以不會長成波莫葛蘭特的規模。而且看起來這裡的榕樹限制藤蔓怪的擴張程度。"<br/>"但是這些猴子抓了他兩年，他會這麼激動也是可以體會的吧？"<br/>"小卷，你覺得這群猴子到底是抓了他還是救了他？"<br/>及川問，花卷發現這個想法讓他很不自在：牠們救了落難的冒險者，猴王學了人類語言。波莫葛蘭特的吸血鬼比起生物，更像是危險的怪物。然而這群猴子在叢林中生活，有社會架構有各種分工，如果就這麼接受了高智商猴子的設定，接下來就要接受這群猴子和人類是對等的存在。他看著中田半禿的頭凹陷的臉頰，自己如果一個人在叢林，在猴群中生活，一個既不是人類文明又在各方面都符合文明定義的地方生活......<br/>"是地獄吧，不過以研究者的角度，說不定是天堂，可以從文明初期看到個各種進化的機會可不多。"<br/>"哈哈小卷啊！入畑教授聽到這番話一定很感動--"<br/>"--但是這種機會還是pass吧，我還是喜歡能夠躺在柔軟床舖上的人類文明。"<br/>"說不定猴王有柔軟床鋪喔！牠連王冠都有了，在這座物產豐富的叢林加工出一張不輸小卷你家的床是很有可能的--"<br/>"我不想知道！"<br/>及川哈哈大笑，拉起花卷的手就往門外走。<br/>"現在回頭確認一下如何--啊小岩不要拉耳朵會痛啊--"<br/>"不要鬧了。"<br/>岩泉扯著及川的耳朵把及川拉到傳送門正前方。<br/>"走吧。"<br/>"等等小岩！我們不應該先好好討論一下到了康佛該怎麼辦嗎？如果入口在火山口怎麼辦！如果有大熊怎麼辦！如果是一個沒有出口的密室呢？"<br/>"你在猶豫甚麼阿！"<br/>"仔細想想我們幫猴王解決藤蔓怪，說不定可以讓牠們帶我們回到大河啊！從大河往河口就可以到城鎮--"<br/>"你昨天不是同意中田這個用傳送門到康佛的計畫了嗎！"<br/>"我後悔了！不用走康佛吧！"<br/>"我打昏你喔！"<br/>"雖然我剛剛說過......你們不要又進入兩人世界好嗎？體貼一下我和阿松啊！"<br/>"阿松，把石板放進去！"<br/>岩泉沒有理會花卷，這是很少見的事情，除了經常性要用暴力應付及川外，岩泉大部分時刻是很禮貌的。<br/>"啊啊不行我們還要討論如果遇上白鳥澤要怎麼解釋--"<br/>"白鳥澤？那個康佛半官方的挖掘研究機構？說是入畑教授的委託就可以了吧？"<br/>"--不是那個問題啦小卷--"<br/>一陣混亂中，松川把石版放進凹槽。地上的刻紋開始從外向內發光，光線集中到中間的傳送門。傳送門中間空虛的區域出現一層發光的薄膜，如油浮水面。岩泉拉著及川直接踏進去。<br/>"欸就這樣？及川說的也有道理，如果後面是奇怪的地方怎麼辦？"<br/>"不會的，康佛只有一座傳送門。"<br/>"欸？阿松你怎麼知道？"<br/>"雖然是機密，當初及川發現康佛傳送門的事情在業內還是有不少傳聞的。"<br/>"甚麼甚麼？"<br/>沒有繼續回答，松川架起還昏迷著的中田，推著花卷過了傳送門。<br/>過了傳送門，看到的是及川和岩泉對著兩個穿著相同卡其布長袖襯衫看起來像制服的男子，其中一個非常高大，身版寬闊厚實，表情嚴肅。另一位有著沖天紅髮，對著看起來僵在原地的及川打量。<br/>"哎這不是大冒險家及川和岩泉嗎？"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 食譜的重要(1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>白鳥澤登場！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"哎這不是大冒險家及川和岩泉嗎？"<br/>花卷才穿過傳送門，第一個印象是這裡真暖—他們三個月前到達占邦叢林時還是占邦的冬日乾季，最近雖然氣溫開始向上升，照不到日光還是必須依靠皮衣保存體溫。適應了這裡的照明後發現眼前是個沒有自然採光的室內，方正的牆面在淺黃色魔法燈籠的照明下是琥珀色的，雕著熟悉而繁複的花紋—是在入畑教授研究室看過的古康佛帝國皇室代表性紋飾，布滿了十二個牆接線，紋飾明顯的發著淺藍色的光，就跟身後傳送門的光芒相同。站在及川和岩泉前的兩位男子，說話的那位沖天紅髮，揚著眉毛語氣油滑在他們前面搖晃著視線。另一位黑髮精壯的男人總覺得有點眼熟，但是一時想不起來到底像誰，他表情嚴肅端正盯著及川，一言不發。<br/>“還有松川醫生，沒想到沒想到，小及川挺行的嘛~”<br/>紅髮的男子眼神從及川和岩泉移往花卷還有推著花卷過傳送門的松川，松川對著紅髮男子還有他旁邊的黑髮男子點頭。<br/>“久仰，牛島會長，天童先生。”<br/>“牛島會長？白鳥澤那個牛島會長？”<br/>“這位是我們的同伴花卷。”<br/>松川沒有回應花卷驚訝的發言，黑髮男子向松川點頭回禮，然後也對花卷點頭。牛島若利，白鳥澤公會創會會長，成立公會之前就已經是大陸上出名的年輕冒險家，最出名的事跡當屬波莫葛蘭特森林十幾年前剛被發現，冒險家前仆後繼被森林外圍藤蔓屍搞得彈盡糧絕煞羽而歸，他和幾個朋友找出藤蔓怪的領地機制，並在一番已經在各酒館反覆宣傳吟唱中延伸出各種版本的血戰之後消滅了波莫葛蘭特森林西側入口，現今已經被分類成傳奇等級的成熟藤蔓怪與相關聯的藤蔓屍—花卷上次跟及川他們去波莫葛蘭特森林就是從西側入口進入的，現在波莫葛蘭特森林西側入口有大陸上最安全、補給最完善的路線。後來牛島成立的白鳥澤公會，很快就成為全大陸名聲最響亮、入團也最難的菁英冒險者集團，印象中他們近幾年都在康佛駐點。花卷在進入大學前曾經充滿期待的參加白鳥澤入團考試，現在回想起來，當時的自己真的是啥也不知道的小白癡。<br/>牛島看起來比花卷想像中年輕，五官端正嚴肅，濃簇的雙眉下有明亮如鷹的眼睛，一身皮甲罩在卡其制服外，腰間一把長劍，手把用粗布纏著，看起來跟岩泉那把尺寸差不多。旁邊的天童誇張的圈起嘴，拉出長長的呦----<br/>“小及川給自己找了同伴呢！現在距離我們白鳥澤又靠近了一咿咿咿---------點點。”<br/>“哼誰稀罕白鳥澤，我才沒有放在眼裡。”<br/>及川抬著頭用鼻孔看天童，天童看起來並沒有被冒犯，還是嘻嘻笑著，花卷看著及川和傳奇公會白鳥澤成員摸不著頭緒的鬥嘴，不自覺縮起肩膀，岩泉一反常態沒有阻止及川孩子氣的行為，直接越過他們走到牛島面前，牛島伸出手。<br/>“又是你們解開傳送門的秘密，不，也許本來就應該是你們吧，好久不見了，岩泉。”<br/>牛島語氣平和的說，岩泉緩了一下也伸手回禮。岩泉和及川竟然還是能被牛島會長直呼名字互相認識的交情，花卷張著嘴巴視線，他轉頭看像松川，松川只是像往常那樣給他一個天塌下來都不會改的眼神，WTF。岩泉微微抬頭直視牛島，表情只比平常嚴肅一點。<br/>“牛島先生怎麼這麼剛好在這裡？”<br/>“這扇傳送門近兩個月常有不太正常的波動，我固定派人來排班觀察，剛好遇到你們了。”<br/>“這樣啊......”<br/>“那你們知道這扇門的另一側了？”<br/>岩泉剛皺起眉，及川突然中斷和天童的鬥嘴，跳到兩人中間。<br/>“秘密~！才不告訴你！小岩我們不要跟他們說話，走！”<br/>“會長抱歉來晚了—嗚阿阿你誰啊走路不看路的嗎？不對！怎麼會有陌生人在這裡？偷渡來偷魔法物品的賊嗎？！”<br/>正當及川拉著岩泉往門外走，一位同樣穿著白鳥澤卡其制服的年輕男孩衝進來，差點跟及川狀成一團。室內燈光照在他身上時花卷認出來了。<br/>“五色？”<br/>“花卷學長？你怎麼跑來當賊了？”<br/>“誰跟你當賊啦！”<br/>“會長，C27區的三尊陶偶被剛剛傳送門的動態刺激，啟動了—松川？”<br/>“瀨見，好久不見。”<br/>一名沙色頭髮穿著輕甲的男子跟著五色木走進來，直接略過五色木對著牛島報告，岩泉聞言馬上摸向腰間大劍，及川摸出手槍，花卷看到他們的反應也伸向自己的槍。<br/>“其他人呢？”<br/>牛島語氣比先前冷硬，更符合酒吧故事版本的英雄牛島，瀨見立刻轉回牛島。<br/>“獅音在C27北側走道的掩體架好防禦，從這裡到C27北側走道的H7通道淨空，隨時可以使用。”<br/>“好。各位按照往常的計畫各就各位。及川、岩泉、花卷先生、松川醫師，為了你們還有你們帶著的這位客人的安全，先在這裡等到狀況排除--”<br/>“不要，才不給你們當拖油瓶。”<br/>岩泉握著劍的姿勢附和及川的發言。花卷覺得自己被他們的情緒感染，也產生不想輸給白鳥澤的心情，雖然三分鐘前他從來沒想過青城冒險團是可以跟白鳥澤平起平坐的團體，阿，及川真是可怕的人，隱隱閃過這個念頭<br/>“及川，我們的物資幾乎用光了。”<br/>松川發言平穩無波，及川舉著槍的手僵在半空，花卷驚覺剛剛在傳送門另一端的戰鬥的確用光他帶在身上的所有子彈，其他的補給還被猴王扣在營地。<br/>“我...我們還有冷兵器！冒險家怎麼可能有物資用完的時候！因地制宜是基本功！”<br/>及川匆忙地收回手槍，從腰間拔出短刀。<br/>“嘛嘛小牛若，我覺得呢還是帶著他們吧，不然一不小心傳送門又啟動了不知道又會惹出甚麼事情喔。”<br/>及川的表情一看就是非常想打天童但是礙於狀況不能出手的彆扭臉，牛島想了一下點了點頭。<br/>“那就麻煩你們在隊伍後面，請不要妨礙我們行動。”<br/>“知道啦！不會讓你們把任務失敗的藉口丟到我們頭上。”<br/>松川拍了拍花卷肩膀，又朝向被放在牆邊的中田點了點下巴，花捲無奈接受無火力的遠程戰鬥員這種時候只能當搬運工的任務，把中田架在肩上。瀨見往他這裡瞄了一眼，皺起眉頭，又轉身拉著五色跟上牛島。<br/>康佛地宮，四大古遺跡當中最早進入人類視野，但是人類對它的瞭解只比占邦叢林多一點點。前者是因為古康佛帝國解體後這個區域一直都有人類居住，不像波莫葛蘭特森林被恐怖故事包圍生人勿近，也沒有占邦因為氣候地理因素人煙罕至的障礙。後者是因為一直到波莫葛蘭特森林被打開，人類對魔法的了隨著波莫葛蘭特森林的生態與深埋其中的魔法物件一一被研究之前，康佛地宮只有最表層被當地人當作儲藏室日用，沒有人知道古康佛帝國的遺產還深埋在地宮更深處。跟波莫葛蘭特森林四面都能進入的狀況不同，康佛現在所知只有有位於艾克波鎮這個入口，而這扇大門的鑰匙在五年前出現在世人眼前，開門後沒多久這個入口就被委託給白鳥澤管理，必須申請才能進入。入畑教授在大門打開前就已經開始研究康佛，花卷在學校跟學長們喝酒時聽過他們酒後感慨以前做康佛研究都被當作神經病這種事情。不過雖然花卷在教授門下幾年，一直沒有機會親自看到康佛，只有在資料裡研讀各種發現(然後又被及川拐去做各種奇怪的事情)。<br/>他扛著中田落在隊伍後面，過了一個轉角，五色突然落到隊伍後面跟著他走。他抬眉看向五色。<br/>“我是保姆--不不我是說你背著一個人行動不便瀨見前輩要我在隊伍壓後警戒幫忙。花卷學長你不是在學校嗎？”<br/>“嘛，被我們的頭頭拉著走，現在我是隨團學者，改走實地考察路線。你呢？怎麼會在這裡？”<br/>“我考上白鳥澤的實習，現在是見習生。”<br/>五色的語氣驕傲滿足，花卷瞇起眼睛。<br/>“討人厭的小鬼？”<br/>“欸？”<br/>“我是說真了不起，那你在這裡多久了？”<br/>“半年了！我跟你說喔花卷學長，白鳥澤真的超棒的！雖然天童前輩很愛欺負人瀨見前輩總是使喚我打雜但是牛島會長真的超棒的還可以在地宮排班你絕對不會相信我都看過甚麼了但是我不能說這是公會的規定--”<br/>“等等慢一點你太興奮了，不過不錯嘛，才來半年就能在這裡親自開發地宮，很受重視喔你。”<br/>“學長現在是隨團學者，想必也做了不少研究！你們剛剛從哪來的啊？”<br/>“......轉太硬了，你還需要多學點。”<br/>五色癟嘴僵了一下。<br/>“你啊就是老窩在實驗室，酒吧去得不夠多，跟你瀨見前輩說一下你的實習課程需要更多更全面的訓練怎麼樣？”<br/>“不行的啦，瀨見前輩才不會答應這種要求......”<br/>“哈哈開玩笑開玩笑的。我倒是很想問個問題，你的前輩們提過及川徹嗎？”<br/>花卷壓低聲音，朝著在隊伍第一線和並排的及川點點下巴。五色順著視線看過去，搖了搖頭。<br/>“沒有聽過，不過牛島會長熟人很多，我很少遇到他不認識—應該說不認識他的人，天童前輩更是誰都認識，雖然在地宮突然冒出一團人這種事情我第一次遇到，也沒聽他們說過就是了。”<br/>“這樣啊...…”<br/>“阿我們要到了，學長我們的位置在這。”<br/>一整路上所有牆面都是琥珀色，近距離看會發現整個通道都是赤色花崗岩鑽出來的，做工平整精緻，有綿延不斷的刻紋，都閃著淡藍色，越走光芒越亮，時不時會看到沒有開口的拱門閃著黯淡但無法無視的七彩光芒，有些門邊貼著看不懂的標示，上面大概是白鳥澤內部用的暗號。他們走的通道寬四米，看起來是地宮內比較大的通道，經過的交口有些只有一半大小，還有一些看起來只能一人通行的巷子。花卷記得在資料中看過目前公布的康佛地宮圖，大致上是個圓形，內部通道從圖面上看起來彎彎曲曲，但是走到現在為止感覺自己都走在直線上，不知道是不是暗無天日讓方向感都錯亂了。通道周邊有一些很明顯是從地表帶下來的防禦掩體和規劃出來的駐防區。五木拉著花卷躲在後排木製掩體後方，近看才會發現掩體上有新刻的康佛紋飾，隱隱約約帶有藍光。前面牛島跟一個身穿全套金屬鎧甲的高壯男人打招呼。<br/>“會長。”<br/>“狀況如何？”<br/>“要動起來了，我覺得可以把這個地方的魔力通道暫時中斷，讓他們接收不到魔力停止活動。”<br/>男人拿出一張地圖，在上比畫，牛島看了一眼低頭想了一下。<br/>“之前出現過中斷不徹底，陶偶從別的迴路通過補償效應吸取魔力活動的狀況，這一側也需要中斷比較保險。獅音你聯絡白布和川西，讓他們在收到綠色訊號時從H9阻斷魔力流通。”<br/>牛島在地圖上圈一個位置，獅音點頭後轉身鑽進一個一人寬的巷子離開。牛島轉頭。<br/>“天童，等我把陶偶引到H7就對白布發訊息。瀨見，前面的陷阱交給你了。五色。”<br/>五色聽到立刻跳起來。<br/>“是！”<br/>“這區中斷魔力流通的操作由你負責，陶偶進入陷阱就啟動。”<br/>“沒問題！我會完成的！”<br/>“中斷魔力通道？”<br/>沿路一直沒說話的及川皺著眉頭。<br/>“是喔小及川~”<br/>天童邊說邊從包包拿出一個圓盤，小心翼翼地對準地面中央紋飾放在上面。<br/>“我們過去幾年已經研究出怎麼幫你們擦屁股了~”<br/>“我當初說過，不會辜負你們的信任。”<br/>牛島說，拔出大劍，隻身往通道深處走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 食譜的重要(2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>松川拄著長槍蹲在天童旁邊，看天童調整那個圓盤的方向。<br/>“喔？白鳥澤能夠取得地宮管理權就是因為這個吧？代號鷲的上古通訊系統。”<br/>“No no no 白鳥澤能拿到管理權當然是因為若利，其他都是附加的，白鳥澤是若利的白鳥澤。”<br/>天童嘴上回應，另一隻手從腰間的袋子拿出粉筆，在圓盤周圍畫著跟牆面上風格相似的紋飾。花卷聽到興奮地站起來。<br/>“喔喔是鷲嗎？”<br/>“是，不過學長你得待在這，會長去誘敵代表行動開始，現在不是能隨意行動的時候。”<br/>五色沒有剛才的稚嫩，語氣非常認真。花卷正想怎麼拐他，眼角餘光看到及川走出掩體，升起一隻手朝後面揮。<br/>“小卷，阿松，走囉！”<br/>“等等你們想做甚麼？”<br/>瀨見拉住及川，岩泉見狀馬上站到及川旁邊。<br/>“我不知道你們跟會長是甚麼交情，康佛地宮現在是白鳥澤管理的地區，不是甚麼讓冒險者隨意行動的路邊花園，你們不曉得這裡有多危險--”<br/>“第一，”<br/>及川停下腳步，回頭直直看著瀨見，花卷印象中及川露出這種絲毫不帶笑意的表情不到三次，每每都是非常特別的時刻。<br/>“我們是青城冒險團，不是你們白鳥澤公會的成員，我們有我們的做法。“<br/>已經上前的松川點點頭。<br/>“第二，康佛是個你以為你已經了解它時會反咬你一口的地方，我可是要去避免你們老大，偉大的英雄牛島若利栽跟頭呢！”<br/>岩泉手搭在劍把上，瀨見皺著眉盯著這兩人。<br/>“你們是......本地人？”<br/>“欸？及川你是這裡人？”<br/>“阿小卷你不要跟外人一起搞錯重點啦！”<br/>“就讓他們去吧，你們出事我們可是抽不出人手幫忙的喔，小及川？”<br/>天童抬起頭，眼中反射著牆面淡藍色的光芒，一瞬間看起來不太像人。瀨見聽到天童的話雖然還皺著眉，他放開手。<br/>“說過了不用你們幫忙！”<br/>及川瞪了天童一眼，邁開步伐往牛島離去的方向走了。花卷趕緊把中田塞在掩體後面。<br/>“五色！這位就麻煩你了！”<br/>“喂喂學長你不要這樣啊我還有任務--”<br/>“掰掰！”<br/>花卷無視五色的抱怨，小跑步跟上青城冒險團。<br/>四人安靜的走過一段迴廊，及川在前頭確認方向，步伐俐落敏銳；岩泉在隊伍最後，半舉著劍緊戒；松川一面走一面四處摸摸，時不時低聲自言自語猜測這些石牆可能的成分和時代。終於沒有白鳥澤的人跟在旁邊，花卷本來也該像松川這樣發揮死大學生本性，但是現在他心中有更想知道的事情，他加快腳步走到及川旁邊，把琢磨不出更好的句子問出口。<br/>“所以......及川你是這裡人？”<br/>及川聽了走得更快，身後的岩泉嘆了一口氣。<br/>“康佛是個你以為你已經了解它時會反咬你一口的地方--本地人都是這樣看這座地宮的。”<br/>“從來沒聽你們提過，太不夠意思了！及川你連我家都去過了！“<br/>“我很懷念小卷你的小馬，好-可-愛-啊。”<br/>及川的語氣聽起來一點都不懷念，而且花卷非常清楚的記得及川差點被波麗踢了一腳。<br/>“不過，你們有甚麼計畫？今天早上帶的彈藥剛剛在樹洞裡應該消耗得差不多了吧，及川？岩泉？”<br/>松川問，<br/>“你想到甚麼？及川？”<br/>岩泉在隊伍後面把問題丟回給及川，及川皺起眉頭。<br/>“Hmm…...陶偶行動依靠的是康佛流動的魔力，白鳥澤看起來已經找到阻隔魔力傳導的方法，應該也找到主要的傳導路線，一大組人真好真羨慕--”<br/>“重點！”<br/>“咳咳，康佛隨時都有魔力流動，陶偶不是因為接收到魔力啟動，就我知道機制還不明朗，我覺得一般狀況下他們討論的方法應該沒問題，不過......總覺得怪怪的，雖然還想不到是甚麼。”<br/>“......你這番發言不確定的部分實在太多了團長，而我非常確定我是真的沒有彈藥了，都被那群猴子扣在叢林喔。”<br/>花卷拉長尾音瞪著及川，及川整張臉皺起來看起來竟然有一點真心的不好意思。<br/>“我知道我知道！我必須看到才能判斷，對不起！”<br/>及川雙手合掌道歉，岩泉嘆了口氣搖頭，花卷卻驚恐地看到松川在聽到及川這段任性妄為的發言後竟然笑出聲。<br/>“這樣阿，那就繼續吧。”<br/>“阿松？你就這樣放過這傢伙？”<br/>“花卷，待會要好好見識一下康佛鑰匙發現者的能耐。”<br/>”鑰匙？甚麼？”<br/>“好了好了快到了，被陶偶纏上可是很麻煩的。”<br/>及川蹲下身背靠牆，用匕首的金屬面觀察前方的狀況，然後伸出手比出拇指，一眾繼續透過掩體前進。很快牛島的身影就從迴廊深處浮現，帶著怒意。<br/>“你們在這裡做甚麼？”<br/>牛島壓低聲音，打量眼前四位年輕人，花卷莫名感覺自己空空的彈夾應該都被看穿了。<br/>“保險保險，大英雄牛島如果在地宮栽了不是太好--我是說不是太糟糕了嗎？怎麼能不來幫忙？不會妨礙牛島會長的，保證。”<br/>及川頂著一張假到不行騙不了任何人的笑臉，牛島盯著及川數秒。<br/>“......不要妨礙我行動。”<br/>牛島隨即指向後方三公尺處的掩體，及川頂著那張噁心笑臉把其他三人帶過去，定位後他對著岩泉招手，岩泉見狀就到隊伍前面警戒，及川蹲到了隊伍後方花卷旁邊，表情終於是符合情景的緊張，看起來還有點不合時宜的興奮。<br/>“花卷，我記得你昨天說榕樹的排列跟這裡很像，那你對康佛的整體通道有一定的概念吧？”<br/>“你是說教授研究室出了個對康佛沒概念的學生？”<br/>“哈哈也對，那......”<br/>他拿出中田那張地圖，又拿出粉筆，快速的畫出康佛通道圖，在右下角圈了一塊。<br/>“--這裡應該是我們現在的位置，這條--”<br/>他在通道東南側一條弧形又畫了一筆。<br/>“應該就是白鳥澤標示的H，他們布置的陷阱在這裡，那這就是H7，那H9就在這個點--”<br/>花卷震驚地看著及川，眼前展開的是簡單但明確的康佛地宮圖，就算及川製圖能力再強，也不可能短短時間純靠步行畫出重現康佛地宮複雜的構造。<br/>康佛地宮最使人著迷的部分有兩個，一是佈滿地宮與從地宮內發現的魔法物品的紋飾，入畑教授的研究室有非常龐大的紋飾資料，目前知道有些紋飾相當於文字，紀載雞毛蒜皮這裡有幾隻羊這位農夫的田從這棵橡樹到七百頭牛長的另一棵橡樹這麼長這種事務性紀錄，有些是儀式相關的內容，學界猜測可能跟古康佛帝國宗教有關。另一個也是眾冒險家最感興趣的就是跟操弄魔力有關的紋飾，目前沒有人解開這些魔法流通的紋飾到底是如何作用的，但是如何模仿倒是已經有相當成果，剛才天童啟動鷲應該就是類似的應用。地宮本身的結構和紋飾有很明確的關聯，目前公開資料還沒有完整的地圖，目前有記載的地圖顯示地宮可能就是一個具有傳導功能的巨型紋飾，一直以來學界只在康佛觀察到這種結構。就在一天前，他們知道了占邦有功能相似、由榕樹群達成康佛地宮魔力流動的功能的排列...…<br/>“那張紙借我一下。”<br/>及川把紙遞給花卷，花卷翻過紙到中田畫的地圖。中田的地圖只有畫猴子活動區域的樹道，上層是一個沒有岔路的圓弧型，考量到中田畫下這張圖的形況，這個形狀有多少可信度花卷是不太抱希望。通往傳送門的地下通道因為地小密集，相對有參考價值。除了一些很明確功能性通道，有一些意義不明的死路，環環繞繞的中間就是傳送門。花卷把紙翻到及川畫的那面。<br/>“Hmm......傳送門在哪裡？這邊？”<br/>“我想想......”<br/>及川正抬起頭就看到岩泉對他們比出警戒的手勢，松川提起槍，及川衝到隊伍前方，花卷也跟上去。一陣穩定而沉重的重物踏步聲從迴廊深處回聲傳來，及川他們一直說是陶偶，花卷聽起來這個腳步聲比起陶器更像金屬與石板的撞擊。花卷冒險跟著岩泉探出頭，遠方三對鮮紅色光點，跟著腳步聲穩定起落，每一對光點下方有比較微弱的淡黃色發光線條，像是徽記。三對光點更近了一點，是三對鑲在鏽鐵色身軀的眼睛，徽記在鐵鏽色襯托中看得更清楚了，淡黃色本體邊緣鑲著微微一圈淡藍，跟地宮牆滲透紋飾的光相同。三具陶偶高度各異，最前面的是相較之下最矮最寬的，應該是雙手的地方有兩面大盾。中等身材那具看起來最勻稱，抓著一隻巨大的雙手釜。最高那具在隊伍最後方，看起來啥也沒拿。三對眼睛上下左右掃著環境，包圍所有視線角度，穩定向前。<br/>“他們在......巡邏？”<br/>“以消滅所有入侵者為目的的巡邏。”<br/>岩泉低聲回應，同時把花卷往掩體內推。<br/>“陶偶會追擊所有不屬於地宮的存在，直到消滅或是失去活動能量為止。"<br/>花卷瞪大眼睛，才轉頭想再看看這些殺人陶偶，就看到牛島從腰帶拿起一個小圓盤，靠到嘴邊。<br/>“開始。”<br/>牛島語畢，數秒後掩體上刻出來的紋飾開始發光，從他們走來的方向蔓延到整條迴廊。牛島舉起劍，跳出掩體。陶偶的腳步聲馬上停下，花卷被岩泉拉到牆後，馬上兩束紅色光束穿過迴廊。<br/>“那是--”<br/>“第一陣攻擊，小岩！”<br/>“花卷你跟著我。”<br/>雖然一頭霧水，生死存亡之際(又)，花卷在岩泉的引導下躲在岩泉的身後向後轉進後面一個掩體。餘光看見牛島節奏精準地在各掩體之間跳走，厚重的披風跟著他的動態飛舞，成功吸引攻勢，緩慢而穩定地後撤，逐漸靠近及川和松川仍躲著的那個掩體。那三具陶偶仍站在原地，持盾的頂在隊伍前方，持斧的站著不動，最高那個高舉雙手—原來是兩座砲管，一次兩束發射光束，精準攻擊牛島跳開之前的地方。<br/>“陶偶會先用遠程攻擊他們發現的入侵者，直到能量耗盡敵人也差不多死絕，才開始用近戰清場。”<br/>“他們只攻擊生物？不可能完全算不到牛島的路線吧？如果這些陶偶是這麼精準的殺人機器，怎麼躲進掩體就沒事了？”<br/>“掩體被當作是地宮的一部份，應該。真厲害啊，沒想到做得到這種事情，太羨慕了。”<br/>岩泉語氣難掩佩服，花卷立刻懂了，把識別用紋飾刻在掩體上，並把魔力傳導到紋飾讓陶偶認為這是地宮的一部份，說起來不複雜，執行起來需要的準確度精確度，大學研究室那些東西雖然花俏，跟現在看到的比起來簡直像玩具。<br/>“及川有甚麼打算？一直躲在前面？”<br/>“就算有掩體，能這樣在陶偶間移動的可能只有牛島。”<br/>“啥？那剛剛你--”<br/>“晚點再解釋，他們的魔力差不多要耗完，你有辦法再往後退一段嗎？”<br/>果然岩泉話剛落，光束攻擊就結束了。一陣細碎的金屬摩擦聲後，陶偶的腳步聲又開始了，這次是急迫猛烈的追擊—金屬撞擊聲，岩泉把花卷往後推，花卷轉頭，入眼的是牛島大劍舉在胸前擋著陶偶的斧頭，他身體半靠著掩體支撐，對抗陶偶無機的力量，另外兩具陶偶也開始向前移動。<br/>“數到三，一--二--”<br/>花卷抓緊時間爬腿向後跑，大概十公尺轉過一個轉角，馬上靠在牆上，同時從牆角往刀劍聲的方向瞥去—岩泉護著及川松川正拔腿往同樣方向狂奔，同時牛島一聲大喝，掩體上魔力的顏色從淡藍突變成刺眼的紅光，舉著巨斧的陶偶愣在迴廊中央，而後方駕著盾的陶偶開始舉起雙盾砸向旁邊的掩體。<br/>“小卷快跑！”<br/>“啥？”<br/>“快跑就是了！”<br/>在及川的吼聲中花卷又繼續爬腿狂奔，沿途一座座掩體紅光開始不規則高頻率閃爍。<br/>“左轉！再左轉！阿阿小卷你不分左右的嗎！”<br/>“不要吵啦前面那個三叉路要走哪！”<br/>“先右轉三步後馬上左轉，接下來有個圓環--”<br/>“吚--”<br/>掩體上的紅光閃爍開始變慢，逐漸變回一開始黯淡的藍光。同時花卷看到迴廊另一端瀨見對著他招手。<br/>“不要過來！那邊有個巷道快點鑽進去！”<br/>沒有時間思考，花卷鑽進他看到的第一個巷道，巷道只有一人寬，才踏進去幾步，松川馬上撞進來，及川和岩泉分別疊上。<br/>“沒有掩體被發現怎麼辦--”<br/>“噓--”<br/>透過松川的肩膀，花卷看到塞在巷道出口的岩泉舉著劍，劍身隱隱約約透過縫隙閃著藍光。牛島一閃而過，陶偶追著牛島的身影大步向前，一陣金屬撞擊聲，隨著一道強烈的閃光，一切歸於黑暗，只有岩泉的劍還發著藍光。<br/>“--結束了？”<br/>“是喔，長高了跑步也變快了呢及川。”<br/>天童的腦袋在巷道出口晃著，岩泉放下劍拉著及川走出去，花卷跟著松川出來，透過剛剛點起的火把看到陶偶四方橫倒在陷阱內，不管是眼睛的紅光還是徽紋的黃光都消失了，五色手上拿著粉筆站在牆邊，牆面上有粉筆畫出來的紋飾。<br/>“時間不多，準備撤出。”<br/>牛島對著手中的圓盤說，在場其他白鳥澤成員聽見，立刻形成由牛島在前瀨見押後的探索隊形，五色揹著中田對著花卷大喊。<br/>“花卷學長，這個人還給你啦！”<br/>“阿謝謝！不好意思麻煩你了--”<br/>花卷正準備接過中田，突然被及川拉住肩膀往回扯。<br/>“--傳送門在這裡，小卷。”<br/>及川拿出那張地圖，比起稍早又多了更多的線條，他沿著花卷猜是H的線條延伸一段弧線，在尾端圈了一個圓點。<br/>“陶偶從這裡來，在發現牛島前沿著這個路線前進，是傳送門，小卷！是傳送門！他們是往傳送門來的！”<br/>及川提高聲量，此時周圍的牆面像是呼應他的興奮一樣又亮了起來，陶偶的眼睛開始發光。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>